


Seat ♡ verkwan

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: — in where Seungkwan was surprised to see that his new classmate was the guy he had a 'business' with the other night.





	1. Chapter 1

"Good morning!" A cheerful voice greeted students as he walked down the hallway, getting greetings in return. Seungkwan is known for that type of bubbly nature, and it never failed to bring down anyone, even his friends, too. He's the one who always makes the group's mood, and secretly, his friends and the people around him wish he'll never change.

"Boo!" Two students yelled behind him, causing Seungkwan to lose grasp of the things he's holding. Turning back, he saw Soonyoung and Seokmin holding their laughs after seeing their friend be stunned of what they did.

It was the start of another school year. New adjustments, new faces, new classrooms, new everything. Seungkwan always hated it that he has to be separated with his friends as he's younger than them. The three did their usual habit of hugging each other and yelling their lungs off, catching attention from the students walking down, and soon as they saw a teacher coming, the three ran off to their respective classrooms.

Seungkwan was met by the same faces since last year, and some new faces. Greetings had been exchanged and Dino, his enemy-like friend, showed him his seat, which is next to a blank one that he suppose was his.

"Welcome, loser." Dino smiled as he greeted, as if sending Seungkwan off to the edge. The other just laughed and playfully punch the other's stomach, causing Dino to gasp. "What was that for, I was just greeting you!"

"Me too." Seungkwan replied, laughing. "Where's our proctor?" He asked, looking around. Dino's mouth was about to open to reply when their teacher has came.

In the middle of the talk, Seungkwan's eyes wandered to the empty seat beside him, starting to get confused.

'So no transferees for this year...?' he thought, getting sad at the fact that he'll have to deal with the same group of friends again.

/

The bell rang after for what seemed like a day which threw students out the room, hustling down to meet with their friends or significant others. Seungkwan was the last person to go outside, seeing Seokmin waiting for him.

"Oya," the older greeted, causing Seungkwan in fits of laughter.

"What was that?" Seungkwan asked, amazed by the response. "Where's Soonyoung hyung?"

"Still stuck inside their room." Seokmin rolled his eyes as if very disappointed. "Let's go eat? I'm very hungry."

/

They went to the cafeteria to buy food, sitting to a free table right after. The older one started to eat his food as he sat down, while the other stood up to signal a familiar figure to join them. It was Soonyoung, who's grinning widely at the sight of Seungkwan. Soonyoung sat beside Seokmin, scaring him.

"What even--" Seokmin gasped, surprised to see him there right now. "Aish, you at least could've greeted!"

"Seungkwan saw me," Soonyoung exclaimed. "You must pay attention to details more."

Seokmin sighed and continued to eat, as well as Seungkwan, when both of them choked on air soon as Soonyoung opened his mouth.

"There's a cute little guy inside our room."

/

Their table was filled with noise, only talking about that boy Soonyoung introduced. Seungkwan was amazed by the fact Soonyoung was able to label someone 'cute' — its a rare occurence.

"What's his name?" Seokmin asked, and there Soonyoung pointed to a table across the other side, fixated on the guy eating alone. Soonyoung giggled and stood up, walking near him without any warning. The two left on the table tried to follow him, but its too late when Soonyoung surprised the other, scaring the 'cute little guy' off. Seungkwan continued to watch on the two, amused by how the new guy ignore Soonyoung's noisy antic. Seokmin heard Seungkwan laughing, catching his attention but something else caught his.

That strange mark on Seungkwan's neck.

"Kwannie?" Seokmin called, flustered by that mark. He knew what it meant; he's not dumb. He sure knew that Seungkwan got a love bite. But how? Seungkwan never even went with them on late night trips as Seungkwan goes home early. He's sure the other doesn't have someone to fuck around.

"Seokmin, you're scaring me." Seungkwan answered, confused. "Wh—"

"You got a hickey." Seokmin pointed out, whisper-yelling and that's when colors drain out Seungkwan's face. Nobody knew anything, not even his closest friends. "What's going on?"

"That's n-not even a hickey, dumbass." Seungkwan acted cool, suddenly backfiring and his heart raced, not knowing what story he's about to tell. He mentally cursed himself for forgetting to apply concealer this morning.

"You think I'm stupid?" Seokmin gasped, but somewhat decided to not argue as it may cause Seungkwan to distance himself from them. "...just ignore that."

/

It was time for dismissal time and Seungkwan ran off after bidding his goodbye to his friends and new acquaintance. Soonyoung managed to get the new guy's name, Jihoon, and Seungkwan saw that he's now pestering him as they walk along with Seokmin and a third year, for who Seungkwan can't even remember. He checked his watch, seeing that it's ticking down to five o'clock, where he started running.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late." He ran, avoiding students as he did and after a few turns, he calmed and walked down, panting too hard. Clutching onto his chest, a blessing came as a car stopped beside him with the window opening, revealing Jeonghan, his brother figure to his... _job_.

"I was trying to chase you, but you keep on running!" Jeonghan reprimanded. "Get inside. You're gonna get punished once you arrived even later than this."

"Thank you, hyung." Seungkwan nodded and took his seat beside Jeonghan and drove away. The whole trip was silent for five minutes until Jeonghan started interrogating Seungkwan about school.

"You're such a loser." Jeonghan laughed. "No cute guys inside your classroom? Couldn't be me."

"Shut up, hyung." Seungkwan was flustered. "I felt so betrayed after seeing two of my friends with new friends and then there's me."

"But you have a lot of guys to screw you." Jeonghan straightforwardly mentioned. "Every single night."

Seungkwan's ears reddened. That's it. That explained why there's a hickey on his neck, thanks to Seokmin's observant nature. He is a prostitute, and he makes a living with it. It was a long story on how he got here, but he started off at a young age, to where he remembered his dad selling him.

It was a horrible memory.

Back to the current time, the younger listened to his older brother as he spoke, teasing him every now and then.

"Oh, by the way, Seyoon introduced a new client of the hotel." Jeonghan stirred and successfully parked his car on the lot, looking at Seungkwan right after. "I'm sure I heard your name when he was given a list of 'outstanding' workers."

"Sometimes, I want to punch you in the face." Seungkwan admitted as his face gets into a deeper blush of red every time he tease him. "Stop teasing me!"

"Hell, no." This time, they got out of the car and started walking. The sun was almost setting. "How could you even get a lot of customers as soon as your name was given? What charm do you have that I don't?"

"You're starting to sulk now?" Seungkwan laughed and sighed. "It's also demanding to have lots of customers, you know. I got to deal with walking difficulties and harsh words sometimes. They're pretty rough."

"I'm sorry you have to live with all of these." Jeonghan admitted, holding the younger's hands. "You're still young."

"Stop being dramatic." Seungkwan chuckled and pushed his hands away. "I'm used to it."

/

It was an hour away before the next day, and Seungkwan was inside the bedroom as he was booked by the new client Jeonghan has been telling him. From what he heard, it was his son that came tonight. Seungkwan didn't know what to expect since then.

He fixed himself as he looked at the mirror. He saw how his shape stuck with him, and secretly, he is very insecure of it. The comments of his customers made about it always got inside his head and he'll get sad about it the other day. It was pretty tiring.

Seungkwan jumped as he heard the door opening, revealing a young lad in a formal wear. His eyes widened and his heart raced upon seeing how good the 'new client's son' look. His dark hair rests above his forehead, and his features are well-defined.

"Are you Boo Seungkwan?" He asked, and Seungkwan just nodded, struck with awe as he saw him.

"Great, I'm Hansol." He seemed pretty intimidating, and Seungkwan started to soften as Hansol got nearer. "Now, take your clothes off."

/

The clock shows 01:13, yet the sounds coming from the room Seungkwan and Hansol was in aren't fading even a bit. Hansol was harsh and extreme, not letting the boy below him get dominance at the stops he make. Seungkwan's toes curled as he felt another one coming, his breathing ragged as he felt that warm liquid fill him inside, causing his body to shake and release. Their sweaty bodies, after that pleasurable scene, didn't separate even a bit. Hansol's eyes were fixated on his weak bottom, finding his expressions lovely. Their lips attached to each other, and Seungkwan's fingers were snaked onto his locks as they kissed deeply.

"Your name sounded so innocent," Hansol panted as he whispered onto Seungkwan's ear. "And it doesn't match you."

"Ah-!" Seungkwan gasped for air as the fast thrusts happened once again. Hansol pushed and pull in between his legs, and Seungkwan is losing his damn mind. It was the third round for tonight, and it is rare for the bottom to take heavy rounds. Hansol is sure on another level.

"Faster-" Seungkwan panted voicelessly as Hansol did him rough, causing him to squeal unevenly every two minutes. The pleasure he's receiving isnt even declining; it gets better everytime. Hansol smirked once he opened his eyes, seeing the look on Seungkwan's face. His soft moans turned him on even more, and it is sending Seungkwan over the edge.

"M-m...ah," Seungkwan's fingers now found Hansol's back once again, leaving scratches on it. "H-hansol... ah-- s-s-st... ah!"

Incoherent sentences left Seungkwan's lips. Pleasure is taking all over his body, and he's not sure if he can take more.

Grunts and moans echoed in the room, and as they neared on the climax, Seungkwan screamed as his body shook in pleasure as Hansol came inside him. The bottom panted too hard, his whole body sensitive from the whole session.

"You're so beautiful..." Hansol remarked as he softly kiss Seungkwan, who moaned even because of it. That soft kiss turned softer and lighter, until Hansol started once again.

"Seungkwan? Seungkwan!"

Black.

/

"Are you alright?!" Jeonghan asked as he saw Seungkwan finding it hard to walk down the staircase. Seungkwan looked like as if he's very tired, and he sure is. The younger nodded and almost missed the last step on the staircase, good thing, Jeonghan was able to catch him.

It was dead air. Jeonghan knew something was off with Seungkwan, and as they got into the car to bring Seungkwan to school, that's when he admitted.

"Hyung... is it normal to faint while having sex...?" Seungkwan asked softly, causing Jeonghan to speak louder than he usually does.

"It is that good?!" He said, shocking Seungkwan. The tone on Seungkwan's cheeks darkened, remembering what happened last night. "Tell me, Boo!"

"I'm going to school..." Seungkwan changed the topic.

"Are you sure you can?! Your legs are trembling!"

Seungkwan lost his words and covered his embarrrassed face, flustered. Its been like that the whole time Jeonghan took him to school, and Seungkwan took a deep breath as he realized that he has to act his usual bubbly image again. He made sure to apply concealer to every visible love bite, and there he go. His walking pace is slower this time, trying to hide the fact that his legs are trembling due to last night's pleasure. That Hansol guy surely knows what he's doing to Seungkwan.

He reached the classroom, greeting back those who greeted him good morning. Seungkwan plopped down into his desk and tried to get some sleep when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Seungkwan looked up and is about to answer when his face drained out of color when he saw who it was.

Hansol.


	2. Chapter 2

_ **Next day** _

The entire time they had World Literature was a nightmare, almost the living hell for Seungkwan. The fact that he couldn't even look outside the window, which was next to Hansol, and the way he can't even look at where the new guy was seated. Seungkwan simply wanted the land to swallow him alive and to not leave a single trace of him ever again.

The words carried out by their teacher sounded like static on Seungkwan's ears. Every back noise around him just disappeared the moment he saw that damn guy beside him, asking if that seat was taken. He really wanted to scream as their seat plan was permanent for the rest of the year, until and unless their advisor changes it. The fact that he didn't even have proper sleep because of Hansol... Seungkwan just felt like staying at home.

However, on the other hand, Hansol was extremely surprised to see Seungkwan as his seatmate. Remembering last night's events, on how he was so harsh with him, on how he made him scream... he tried so hard to forget everything but he can't. His eyes traveled to him, seeing how stiff he is today, unlike the one he showed last night. Seungkwan's eyes were about to close and he's trying so hard to stay awake. His hand was placed to support his cheek, and Hansol find it cute. Though it might seem weird, he wants to he with him... again.

The bell rang and ended all their torments. Seungkwan hurriedly packed his things and didn't wait for the other students to leave the room and instead, just went with the flow but the moment he stood up, he immediately lost balance.

'What the fuck is wrong with my legs!' Seungkwan mentally cursed, trying to restrain himself from cursing outloud. His eyes searched for Dino, but he already got out the room, much to his dismay. 'Was last night really that good?!'

He shook his head and took a deep breath and stood up once again, but this time, successfully. He was about to pick his things up the table when it magicaly disappeared that made him turn around. It was Hansol, carrying his books that made him gasp audibly. 

"What do you think are you doing!" Seungkwan gasped, stealing the books from his hands. Hansol expected that reaction, but he was surprised. 

"I thought it would be good to help you after last night?" 

"What the fuck," Seungkwan exclaimed, restraining himself from slapping this guy. That caused Hansol to laugh but before anything else, Seungkwan stormed outside the room, trying not to lose his balance on his way to the locker. 

"I'm not yet done with you!" Hansol emerged behind Seungkwan's locker as he slammed it shut, surprising the shorter guy. 

"I have no time to play with you, mister." Seungkwan sighed, rolling his eyes. So Hansol is this annoying?!

"But that was not what happened last night," Hansol smirked, slowly walking towards Seungkwan that later made the guy lean on a wall backwards, still intimidated by him. "Can I kiss you?"

"You want one?" Seungkwan grinned, and after getting a nod from him, who's now using his arm to frame Seungkwan against the wall, hit his crotch that made him gasp in pain. 

Seungkwan was obviously pissed, getting satisfaction from seeing him in pain. "The audacity of this bitch." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ so hi!! it's been days since i published this fic, and since some are asking for a chapter 2, here it is~! TT please forgive the way i write  
((this fic might also have short chapters sooooo... just a heads up ^^))  
♡ don't forget to leave kudos and comments!! i really enjoy reading your comments hahahaha


	3. Chapter 3

Though suffering from his wobble legs, Seungkwan managed to buy food for himself and look for his friends, seeing Soonyoung and the short guy he's with the other day. Not being used to it, Seungkwan have to apologize for sitting with them, and Soonyoung reassured that they're cool. 

"You are baby!" Soonyoung exclaimed, grinning widely when Jihoon's face fell, as of angry. Seungkwan scoffed upon hearing that and secretly watched them bicker, enjoying his food and forgetting Hansol's annoying nature. 

"Do you want to die?" the shorter guy threatened, causing Seungkwan to laugh that made them look at him. The newcomer felt bad, soon introducing himself to Jihoon. It was a horror for Seokmin not being there with them since Seungkwan felt like someone who's thirdwheeling with them. Stabbing the last meatball on his plate, the space in front of him was suddenly taken when a pair of hands landed against it.

"Boo Seungkwan~" It was Seokmin, trying to sound cute. Seungkwan felt relieved; he thought it was gonna be the one he hated as of the moment that is Hansol. "Eh, you're done?"

"You are such a slow person," he whined. "Where have you been! I'm so tired with thirdwheeling with these people, you know."

His comment made no effect to the other two as they are busy bickering. For once, Seungkwan's extroverted nature was not working. He felt shy just talking to Jihoon; he's so cute.

"Had to do errands for somebody." Seokmin winked and the other rolled his eyes. Seungkwan knew that Seokmin was hitting up on a third year student, he just can't point his fingers to who it is. "And was reunited with a childhood friend."

"I wish I have one," Seungkwan dramatically pouted. It's true; his whole childhood was taken away from him since of what he is today. It was something that he keeps on pushing at the back of his mind and something that he's trying to forget but he couldn't. Seungkwan won't even forget how he was used as a toy of old men instead of him playing with toys when he was young. He won't forget how he was blindfolded and tied up as a child instead of playing games with his friends, if he'll ever have one.

Seungkwan's old and dark memories polluted his mind that Seokmin have to shake him back to reality, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"Are you listening?" Seokmin gasped, earning a flustered nod from Seungkwan. "So what I was saying is that I share the same birth date with him; isn't that cool?"

"You are like a child." Seungkwan replied, earning a huff from the other guy.

"Look who's speaking," Seokmin rolled his eyes jokingly. "Anyways, he's also in the same level as you!"

"Cool, and?" Seungkwan asked, grinning. "Make sure he's as amazing as me."

Seokmin bursted out. "I'm sure you two would get along. He's Choi Hansol Vernon."

"What did you just say?" 

"It's me." 

As if in time, Hansol appeared next to Seokmin, holding his drink with his hand. With pure hatred, Seungkwan bit his lip, extremely angered by the boy he just met. The other seem to like it as he gave him a wink, causing Seokmin to look confused, trying to crack something secretly. The other two, Soonyoung and Jihoon, still are unbothered because of bickering with each other. Hansol took a seat beside Seokmin, smirking at Seungkwan, who feels so embarrassed with what's happening.

"Do you both know each other?" Seokmin asked in genuine curiosity as he looked at the two. Hansol answered, still watching Seungkwan getting mad and flustered at the same time. 

"We're classmates... seatmates, even." Hansol laughed, trying to act normal. "Right, Boo?"

'Boo?!' Seungkwan mentally screamed, hating the boy even more. He forced himself to smile, nodding within the response. Seungkwan then find his tempo, and as if by correct chance, stepped on Hansol's foot, causing him to wince in pain that made Seungkwan smile wider.

"We are classmates, yes!" Seungkwan smiled, adding his laughter as an effect to at least make it believable. Hansol chuckled forcefully, glaring at Seungkwan, and that's when Seungkwan knew he's screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

_ **02:12 am.** _

"Hansol.."

"Mm?"

"Why are... you doi-... ah-! St-"

"No." 

It was late, and the second time they saw each other led them to this familiar scenery once again. The room was only lit by the night lamp next to the bed, with its silent atmosphere broken by the noise of the two young guys having a steamy session on it. 

Fully aware that they only have to go to school within two days since the weekends will follow, Hansol took Seungkwan, booked him out, and here they are. Seungkwan's cries were softly coming out his lips, much to Hansol's satisfaction. They were breathless, and one thing made Hansol the happiest: he was crying for his name.

"Hansol...!" Seungkwan exclaimed as the knot on his stomach formed, his insides feeling weak. The panting Hansol then slowed his pace, knowing that it will delay Seungkwan's coming. Seungkwan moaned when Hansol take a look at him, smirking down at his delayed release. 

"Hm~?" Hansol smirked, tracing Seungkwan's cheeks as his hips softly push and pull in between him. His fingers soon entered Seungkwan's lips, causing him to chuckle.

"Don't do this to me..." Seungkwan twitched, feeling annoyed at how he tease him. Hansol's eyes neared at his, wanting him to say the words that'll make him do it. 

"Aw, Boo." Hansol chuckled as he pressed his lips down Seungkwan's, also speeding up his hips' tempo that made Seungkwan moan. Their lips separated, making Seungkwan to gasp audibly, tying his fingers on Hansol's locks. 

"M-more..." Seungkwan started to plead, which he usually don't do. That's the words the top was dying to hear, and there it is. Hansol teased Seungkwan with his pacing, leaving love bites now and then. "Ha—ah... M-more-"

"Mm?" Hansol asked to tease him, trying to snap Seungkwan out once again. Seungkwan felt the knot getting tighter, causing him to scream incoherent words laced with Hansol's name. The other soon felt his release as well, making him kiss the one below him. Seungkwan was attentive and kissed back, but the moment he felt the other's release flow inside him, his body shook like how he did the first time he encountered Hansol. Seungkwan came into his release, his fingers buried down Hansol's back then slowly weakening it. 

Hansol's lips touched Seungkwan's, moving softly as he pulled out of the other. His fingers ran over his hair then down his cheeks. They pulled away from the kiss after a while, and Hansol got up to clean the mess they made. Seungkwan was left on bed, panting from what they just did. His whole body is weak, and not any longer, his vision of Hansol started to blur as he fell asleep.

/

_ **Monday, next week** _

Monday came and signaled another start for the two. Seungkwan was brought to school by Jeonghan like the usual. Hansol, on the other hand, was brought by his dad's car, stepping out of it as if he's some rich president's son to which he somehow actually is. 

Hansol came from a family of entrepreneurs who are too influential on their home country that they are building branches here in Korea. Though he looks tough, Hansol is a softie, especially that he has a younger sister to look after. He lives separately from his parents and sister, living near Seokmin's address, who happened to be Seungkwan's close friend.

"Good morning." Hansol greeted his seatmate out of nowhere, causing him to be intrigued. Last night was not that rough; Hansol came to 'visit' Seungkwan again, but this time, he's passionate. That mindset knocked into Hansol's mind. He felt obliged to look after Seungkwan, too. That innocent-looking boy was someone he needs to look after since he decided that he's taking him for granted.

In short, Hansol wants to be officially friends with Seungkwan.

"Hello." Seungkwan answered after a few seconds of being dumbfounded. "Did you eat something good this morning?"

"Maybe," he winked. "I just want to make sure you're alright?"

Seungkwan giggled. So Hansol has a side like this? "So you can be nice for once! I didn't know."

"Now you do." Hansol replied, sitting down. The other boy just laughed, making Hansol smile.

Maybe, it's nice to be friendly, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ another short update y'all  
♡ so today is d-day!!! please stream the mv once it comes out, and don't forget to vote for our boys!!


	5. Chapter 5

"At least give me your number."

"But this isn't allowed; you're my client!"

"For goodness' sake, please treat me as your friend now." Hansol begged, not wanting to believe that what he heard is real. He decided to walk him home when he asked for his number, but Seungkwan loved pulling the 'client-worker' card. Seungkwan giggled at his response, stopping his tracks before finally giving him his number.

That night, they exchanged texts and stupid messages. Seungkwan got no client for the night as the hotel's temporary closed and he was happy. He rolled on his bed with a smile on his face for once, his phone up his face.

— It's already 1 in the morning, go to sleep, Boo.

— When will you stop calling me that?

— Until you address me as your friend.

— I swear to god, Hansol Vernon.

— kkkk cute.

Seungkwan's face reddened. 

And so it continued like that for days. A late night call that stayed until 3 in the morning. Funny messages around 2am. Face timing at 12am. Seungkwan and Hansol's bond started getting closer that none of them noticed. Seungkwan started to like being with him, forgetting that he used to mentally curse him because of his cockiness. 

However, they spent one night together taking a late night walk. Their physically contact had gotten more intimate, as they held hands causally, like its normal for them to do so. 

He just doesn't like to admit it, but Seungkwan got used to be around Hansol within a span of two weeks. And he loved his company.

/

_ **A month later. 23:42 pm.**_

_ **Moonlight Hotel.** _

Its been weeks since the two had gotten closer. Seungkwan and Hansol would now just talk as they lie down the bed unlike the one they do before, depending on what their mood is. The last time they did it was the other week, when Hansol was all aggressive and the like, much to Seungkwan's fear. 

As you can guess, it went pretty rough that night.

However, tonight was different. The two are outside of the hotel Seungkwan works in. They are at the rooftop and sitting at the bench placed there, silently talking about their lives. 

"...does Jeonghan know about this?" Hansol asked as he listened to Seungkwan telling his story of the older guy mentioned. 

"He knows that I'm now friends with you," he giggled. "But of course, I need to practice that work ethic where a client must stay a client and not someone special like a significant other."

"You say that as if you are not working as somebody's toy." 

"That hurts!" Seungkwan gasped, playfully hitting Hansol for what he said then pouting afterwards. A sigh left Seungkwan's lips as he remembered how he got here once again.

"I'm sorry." Hansol apologized, taking a glance at the boy who is now staring at the distance. 

"It's alright." Seungkwan answered, humming. "Ya, you can tell me about you, you know? Why does it have to be always me!"

"That's because you're pretty interesting." The taller admitted. "But okay, if you want something about me.

"My family are powerful entrepreneurs back in New York. That actually is a cover-up, you know. My dad don't just work as a businessman and my mom as well. They work as agents.

"They spy and wipe out people on their deadpool, for who they consider threats against our business. They managed to establish lots of connections with lots of professional assassins and the like, you know what I mean?

"I actually was trained to serve them but I refused. My sister lives with them and knowing that she chose them over living normally isn't just right. I sometimes hate myself for tha—"

"What are you saying now, Hansolie." Seungkwan pouted, listening intensely on what he has to say. Seungkwan actually doesn't know how to feel after hearing his story— what if his life would be at stake too? "Are you really saying the truth?"

"Of course I do!" Hansol gasped. "Do you not believe me?"

"Maybe," Seungkwan laughed as he poked Hansol's cheeks. "I need proofs that what you're saying is true, you know."

Hansol didn't argue. He knew that the other would have a hard time believing him at first. They just let the topic slide and started talking about a new one, where they get to know more about themselves deeper and better.

/

_ **Two months later. Tuesday, 21:07 pm.**_

"You don't really want me to walk you home?" Was Hansol's inquiry to Seungkwan, who's carrying stuff from left and right. It has been hectic since the new months entered. Seungkwan had been decided to be the project manager of the upcoming school event, and aside from going home later than usual, he had to bring lots of things home. Hansol would always wait for him to finish though it took him hours to stay. 

"I'm alright!" Seungkwan smiled reassuringly to the other before proceeding to go. The sky is getting darker and the back crowd gets more silent as Seungkwan take more steps going to the place where Jeonghan would usually pick him up. He sat down by the bench to bring his phone out, only to be stopped by someone who looks lost on his way somewhere, to God knows where.

"Excuse me, may I ask where this place is located at?" A tall man showed a picture on his phone, and Seungkwan couldn't point out if he's kidding or not. 

"That place is that one, sir." Seungkwan pointed out behind him, smiling awkwardly. The stranger gasped and looked embarrassed, proceeding to thank and apologize to him.

"Thank you!" He let out cheerfully before turning his back on Seungkwan. As he maintained his distance, a beep went off silently at his earpiece, bringing his phone near his mouth.

"Target locked, sir." He heaved against the phone. "I successfully spotted Boo Seungkwan."


	6. Chapter 6

_ **Next day. Wednesday, daytime. ** _

_ **School.** _

A pair of eyes watched Seungkwan the entire day he's at school. As if it is his usual thing to do, the one stalking him intensely watch and listen to Seungkwan and Hansol's conversation through Hansol's bugged coat that he managed to obtain upon bumping into an unknown second year. 

"They seem to be very close with each other, sir." He whispered through his mouthpiece, listening to the unusual conversation between Hansol and Seungkwan through his earpiece. "Can I stop listening to them? They talk about pizza; I'm getting hungry."

"Are you hearing yourself?" The voice replied. "Don't turn off that bug unless I said so."

The young man rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh, turning off the call. He is currently sitting five tables away from the target, who is now surrounded by Hansol and his three other friends, he suppose. It went like that until they exchanged a pretty detailed talk, and that's when he thought that he need to volunteer as an assistant project manager as he found out that Seungkwan is the head of the upcoming sports event at their school. 

He smirked, finally having a plan.

/

_ **Night time, 20:00 pm.** _

Seungkwan left the school, silently walking on the dark road. The sun had already set and it is around 8pm, which is later than the usual. Jeonghan isn't around to pick him up this time due to his 'schedule' and Seungkwan thought he's hit bad luck now that he felt that someone was watching him.

He walked faster but tried to not make it obvious. The bus stop still has no traces of upcoming trips, and the shed was empty. Seungkwan tried so hard not to look back as he thought that something might happen to him when it finally did happen. His vision darkened as something hard hits the back of his head, losing his consciousness.

/

_ **Thursday. 02:04 am.** _

** _Moonlight Hotel._ **

Seungkwan was welcomed by the worried face of Jeonghan soon as he woke up. The texture felt soft below him, and the ceiling, the room, the atmosphere felt similar to him. He's now back at the hotel, and though awake, the back of his head still somewhat hurt.

"Hyung.." Seungkwan squinted as he tried to sit upstraight, rubbing his eyes. Jeonghan supported him just in case, extremely worried. 

"Are you alright?!" Jeonghan asked, bothered by what his dongsaeng could feel right now. "Is something hurting?"

"Err... my head hurts but it does not hurt so much..." Seungkwan replied, confused. "H-how did I got here?"

"Someone brought you here, telling that you are spotted lying unconsciously at the alley next our place." Jeonghan gasped. "Are you sure you're alright? Are you not stabbed or something?"

"Calm down, hyung." Seungkwan softly spoke, worried by his senior. "I'm alright, no stabs or something-"

"Are you hungry? Tell me so I can prepare you something!"

"I-"

"Please eat. It's 2 in the morning and you're passed out since you were brought here around 9."

"...okay." Seungkwan couldn't just refuse, and he's glad that the other is there to take care of him. "Thank you, hyung."

"Aish. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to pick you up." Jeonghan apologized. "I should not take any bookings until I brought you home."

"It's alright," he laughed, smiling softly. "Thank you, hyung."

/

_ **Thursday. 05:37 am.** _

_ **Unknown place.** _

It was around 5 in the morning when a loud sound rang. A suitcase hit a marble table, revealing a man with dark brown eyes and cleverly styled black hair smirking as he looked at the older man sitting in front of him. 

"Mark Lee is dead." He spoke sharply, and unusual as it is not something you'd like to hear early in the morning. A big smile enveloped the older's face, making the suitcase guy feel more proud of himself. 

"Just what I wish." The man stood up from his chair, throwing a dart towards a photograph on the bulletin, presumably hitting the one they pronounced dead. He looked at the younger, proud of what he did.

"You're such a reliable kid, Minghao." He greeted, patting his shoulder. "You know who your next target will be in case that beanpole wouldn't do his job well, yeah?"

"Boo Seungkwan." The guy, who is apparently called Minghao, answered. "That cocky son of the Chois would regret turning his back to us once we wiped another friend of his."

"Hansol would really regret it." The older laughed. "Let's make him suffer slowly, shall we?"

Minghao smiled and nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. "I like playing this game."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ surprise y'all 😂 i hoped that nobody expected that lmao.  
♡ and also, there are two different guys coming for boo and one just got revealed here. could you guess the other one? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

_ **Thursday. 10:26 am.** _

_ **School.** _

"Did you get home safely last night?"

"Yeah."

"Did you eat dinner?"

"Mhm."

"What time did you sleep? Did you sleep well?"

"Hansol Vernon Choi, what the hell." Seungkwan rolled his eyes at the questions thrown to him by Hansol. He's currently trying to make a poster layout for the upcoming school event but here's Hansol bugging him with all the possible questions he might ask. Hansol grunted and grabbed Seungkwan's pencil, causing the other to heave a sigh. Seungkwan's head still throbs, and the fact that he lied to those two questions asked made him feel bad, but he won't admit it, of course. 

"Hansol!" Seungkwan whined, trying to snatch the pencil away. "I swear I did everything you asked me!"

The other had no choice but to return the pen. He understood that Seungkwan is busy, but its killing him that his attention is not given to him. They are currently inside their classroom taking their recess. Some students left the room and some stayed, including the two of them. Seungkwan's food left untouched since he started drafting his layout until someone entered the room to check up on the two.

It was Seokmin and not short after, Hansol took his chance to bring his boredom out and conversate with him the whole time. Seungkwan silently finished his work, secretly watching and listening the two talking, feeling pouty now that they won't talk about him.

"Do you want something, Kwannie?" Seokmin asked when Seungkwan held his hand out to him as he stood up. 

"Buy me juice, please." Seungkwan huffed and the other laughed and agreed before getting out the room. Hansol sighed, shaking his shoulders.

"You will talk to him but not me!" He whined, making Seungkwan laugh. "Don't laugh! This is not funny at all."

Seungkwan stopped for a moment— with his layout being done— and proceed to study Hansol for a moment. He doesn't know that this boy has a side like this and who knows why. He couldn't help but laugh.

"And you're telling me that you trained to be a hitman?" Seungkwan choked as he laugh, wiping his tears rooming his eyes.

"Keyword, 'forced to be'." He corrected. "Don't laugh at me."

"Sorry," the one sitting down lessened his laughter, pulling Hansol to sit with him. His hand traveled behind his head, feeling his dark locks down his nape. "Stop whining. You look like an entire bottom."

Hansol's face flushed, shooing the other's hand away. "So you can tell those jokes already?"

Seungkwan ignored him when Seokmin came back, handing his juice to him. Seungkwan's cheerful nature made him envelope him to a hug, making the three get out the room. The entirety of the break was them talking under the shedded hallway, keeping up with one's lives. 

However, something caught Hansol's eyes.

It was a student far across their place who's taking a look at the three here and now then proceeding to write type down. He couldn't bother to not look at him, now that his target seemed to be Seungkwan.

The lad noticed this and proceed to maintain his contact with his notebook, pressing keys here and there. It was the man from yesterday, who asked Seungkwan where the cafe is. 

"Are you sure you want me to do this to him? He seemed harmless, sir." He articulated on his microphone disguised as his earphones, looking confused.

"What the hell, Mingyu." The voice on the other line sounded angry. "Do you not trust me?! We need that boy soon. Just wait for it."

"Are you that desperate to get back to the Chois?" The man, who just got called Mingyu, retorted back. 

"I swear to god." The other line grumbled. "Would you just do your work? Leave that out of this."

Mingyu sighed and ended the call, agitated by the call of his angry senior. After minutes passed, he proceed to look back to where the three are seated, seeing them to have left the place already. 

He then fixed himself, turning himself to a student. He actually is one, a second year. Mingyu then keep his things on his suitcase and after combing his hair with his fingers, he walked back inside, keeping his real intention inside his head.

/

It was in the middle of the class when Hansol's phone rang, revealing him a text message about an urgent emergency, and out of his curiousness, he walked out the room to go to the rest room, having the phone ring this time.

"What is i—"

"Mark died just this morning; we thought we'd let you know." It was one of their family's workers, speaking in a deep voice. His eyes widened, a rise of sudden panic hitting him. Mark is his childhood friend; they basically grew up together. Unlike him, though, Mark is someone normal who's life does not engage in the dangerous job of being an assassin, or spy, or whatever that is. Mark lives normally, and Hansol just froze up on his spot upon hearing that news. The bad side is he can't do something to go to him; the last time they talked, Mark said he's in the States, studying. It was three years ago, though. It could've changed.

Hansol finally hang up after minutes of his mind going empty. A part of him is telling that something's gonna get downhill, and the other says that this is planned. But who? He couldn't think of anything right now; he's a hundred percent sure that his family and their associates isn't crashing onto somebody or is in bad terms with somebody.

Is he right, though?

'Who would do that...?'

/

Dismissal time finally arrived. Everybody hustled out their rooms, including Mingyu, who seemed out of his usual self as he's actually talking to someone on his phone once again. It was his senior from a while ago, bugging him about Seungkwan's details, telling him what to do and the like. The tall second year went back inside the classroom, starting to be pissed off.

"I swear I'll be good friends with him... yeah... God, trust me for once, would you?... sorry... yeah... yeah I know!" Mingyu rolled his eyes, putting the phone down and went out the room, walking to the hall where he was tasked to go.

Although a new student, he was tasked to be an assistant project manager because of his previous school records. Apparently, Kim Mingyu is someone smart, topping first on his graduating class, having earned awards and such way back middle school. His standing in his section stood out, impressing his teachers and classmates. Mingyu isn't only book smart; he's a genius.

In other words, for a pretty face and looking like the physical embodiment of 'perfection', Mingyu is someone dangerous. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ aaaaand here it is. we have the second mystery guy that is actually mingyu 😂 will he do his job properly or would he y'know, swerve into seungkwan's line? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

_ **Next week, Wednesday.** _

_ **School.** _

The odds seemed to be on Mingyu's side as he spotted Seungkwan in the event hall fixing something. Mingyu was tasked to be an assistant project manager for the upcoming event, and he felt relieved upon knowing that Seungkwan is also one. Without hesitation, he went to him to help, and in no time, they got along. 

The sun started to set and the two finished decorating the place. Mingyu offered to clean everything up but Seungkwan rejected, saying that they should work together. The two worked silently, exchanging laughs and stories until they finally leave the place. For once, Hansol isn't there as he went home early, even apologizing to Seungkwan for it. Mingyu walked Seungkwan towards the place he usually waits for Jeonghan and sat with him to make him feel company.

Little did Seungkwan know that Mingyu's kindness to him is all a scheme...

Or is it?

"You wait for your brother to pick you up here?" Mingyu asked, confused. "Why would he make you wait here rather than him directly going to your school?"

"He's not really my brother." Seungkwan looked at him, explaining things. "Just someone I look up to as a brother figure. And the reason why he only goes here is that because I told him to."

"You're so stubborn." Mingyu said out of nowhere, making Seungkwan gasp.

"What was that for!" He laughed and the other did too. Soon enough, Jeonghan had arrived, and Mingyu bid goodbye to the boy and dropped a quick hello to the blond guy driving the car before leaving.

Jeonghan waited for the door to close before interrogating the younger, who is smiling upon entering the vehicle. "Is that your new admirer?"

"What," he muttered, suddenly flustered by what he said. "That's Kim Mingyu. He's a second year."

"That sounds like a dangerous name." Jeonghan hinted, chuckling softly as he drive the car with the soft music playing in the background. "You know, guys named like that are two-faced."

"Have you met all the Kim Mingyus in the world?!" Seungkwan exaggerated, raising both his brows. Jeonghan answered in a form of laughter, amazed by Seungkwan's response.

"I'm just telling you to be careful." He hummed, lightly tapping the wheel with his fingers, looking sad about the traffic. He turned to Seungkwan, only seeing him leaning on the window with a small pout on his face.

"You're like a mother." Seungkwan pouted, crossing his arms in front of him that made him even laugh. 

"I'm telling you, I'm right." He insisted. "But he looks kind, okay?"

"He's really handsome." Seungkwan admitted. "He's tall, dark, and handsome. He's also smart."

"Oh, you're confessing your crush now?" 

"He's not!" Seungkwan stated in shock. "I'm just stating facts. Besides, if I'd have to pick between him and Hansol, I'd pick Hansol anytime."

Jeonghan rolled his eyes and laughed, earning him a playful hit from the younger. He observed how the two got closer since then. Seungkwan would often tell him stories about him, so it's a new entry that he's telling about Mingyu rather than him.

The traffic died slowly, and Jeonghan isn't having any of it. Seungkwan's phone beeped once, then continuous after he replied, all coming from Hansol.

A sigh left Jeonghan's lips. "Kids."

/

_ **Same day, 19:02 pm.** _

_ **Mingyu's place.** _

Mingyu reached his flat only to be welcomed by that familiar face. His senior that was calling him a while ago. A sigh escaped his lips, knowing that he's about to hear angry ramblings. 

But no.

"For a student agent, you're pretty good." The voice spoke, making the younger confused. "I'm really glad you survive the training."

Mingyu rolled his eyes, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt, running a hand through his soft dark hair. "You really doubt me that much, Seungcheol?"

"Not that I doubt you," the man named Seungcheol hummed, tracing the top of the couch as he walked, thinking. "But you're too smart that you may turn your back on me."

"I know you're my senior, but you are annoying." Mingyu admitted, grabbing a drink from the fridge. The other got irked by the comment but let it go. He sat down, watching Seungcheol roam around his flat.

"Seungkwan looks so innocent." Mingyu started, causing the other to look back at him, suddenly interested.

"I was about to ask about the other potential weaknesses Choi Hansol might have, but that sounds amazing." Seungcheol laughed, grabbing a bread knife from the countertop and sat down the stool. "Tell me more."

"Why are you so angry with them?" Mingyu asked, pertaining to the name he just mentioned. "You both are Chois, both powerful, your families even merged agencies with each other; what went wrong?"

Seungcheol sighed and closed his eyes, trying to repress a memory trying to escape his lips. "Can I not disclose that? We're talking about Seungkwan."

"If you say so..." Mingyu raised his brow, taking a sip of his drink and proceed to change the topic. He hates it how Seungcheol remains secretive, as if they're not working on the same agency. 

Frankly speaking, Mingyu don't even need to go to school as he secured a place on the dangerous job of being a spy. It's just lucky and fortunate to have him suit the qualifications they're thrown at.

"He looks like that guy who trusts other people easily." Mingyu continued talking, his subjeft being Seungkwan. "It'll be easy to manipulate him."

"Perfect." Seungcheol smirked, placing the knife back its place, having a smile that looks like he has the greatest plan in the world. 

"We just need to wait for the perfect timing."


	9. Chapter 9

_ **Same day, 22:16 pm.** _

_ **Moonlight Hotel.** _

Seungkwan is about to head to the new client's room when he was basically dragged by Hansol out the hotel, telling him to stay in his flat for a while. The shorter one couldn't say yes because he might lose another client or that client might not stop giving him random gifts, there's no in between. In return, Hansol gave the client his money twice the amount and talked to the head of Moonlight Hotel named Irene, agreeing that he must look after Seungkwan. 

"He's our youngest worker here; hurt him and I'll chop your dick off." She threatened and Hansol replied with a laugh. Seungkwan blushed softly at the comment, flustered.

"Take care of yourself, Boo." Irene smiled softly and the other bowed, saying thank you. If Jeonghan is Seungkwan's brother figure, then Irene is definitely his mother figure. The 27 year-old lady always look after him, not only because he's the youngest, but because she took care of him alongside Jeonghan.

Hansol and Seungkwan stepped out the place and arrived Hansol's flat at around 11pm. It was Seungkwan's first time stepping on his place, and he's pretty amazed. The interior of Hansol's flat looked simple yet classy, aesthetically designed and built. 

"You live alone?" Seungkwan gasped, astonished. 

"I've told you that before, didn't I?" He laughed. "Yeah, I do."

"Wow," the blond exclaimed, walking back to him after finding himself looking intensely at the photographs by the table. Seungkwan looked at him all of a sudden, suspicious. "Why are we here? Do you want to kill me?"

"What?" Hansol laughed, surprised by his comment. "Why would you say that, I just wanna be your friend."

Seungkwan is about to open his mouth when he remembered to not tell him what happened to him days ago. The two settled down, and surprisingly, all Hansol wants is to have someone to cuddle. Seungkwan started cooking after Hansol revealed he hasn't eaten yet after going somewhere, and being triggered, the shorter guy made him ramen for him to at least eat something.

"Thank you~" Hansol whispered on his ear as he wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him from the back. Seungkwan giggled, feeling proud.

"Mr. Choi, you may cuddle me after I cook or else I'm gonna burn your whole kitchen." Seungkwan threatened, and as if on its perfect timing, Hansol blew a kiss on his neck, causing him to freeze.

"Try me." Hansol whispered once again, and Seungkwan got turned on. He was frustrated so he pushed him away, face red from embarrassment. 

"Later." Seungkwan proclaimed, knowing where this will all go, and Hansol picked it up immediately. He smirked victoriously.

Seungkwan served him once he finished cooking, watching him carefully. Slowly taking his phone out, he started to get secret snaps of Hansol as he eat, the other being oblivious.

Seungkwan kept on laughing until Hansol noticed, making him flustered. "Stop it-"

"You're a pretty face and you're not using it properly!" He laughed, raising his phone to avoid the other from snatching it away from him. Hansol gave up, pouting.

"You'll regret this." He warned and Seungkwan laughed out loud.

"Pouting never suits you, but you look so cute, Vernonie." Seungkwan cutely addressed him in a new way. "Cute~"

"Aish."

/

From cuddle hour to ramen time to... that. As if intoxicated by the dark hour of the night and their rising tension between each other, Hansol couldn't keep his hands to himself. His lips attacked Seungkwan's, proceeding to climb on top of him. Seungkwan was in shock but is quick to react, kissing back. His hands found its place on top of Hansol's head, trailing down his nape.

"Hansol..." Seungkwan started speaking when he pulled away, feeling the grinding of their clothed part against each other. Hansol looked at him with hazy eyes, smiling softly. His hand traveled down his chest, his stomach, until he reached Seungkwan's clothed crotch, palming it gently that made the other gasp.

Being such a tease, Hansol kissed his lips as he slowly unzipped his pants, causing Seungkwan to gasp. He retracted his hand back and continued grinding on Seungkwan, smirking as they kiss.

The sexual tension rises when their bodies tore apart from each other. Hansol started undressing himself, removing buttons of his shirt. Seungkwan watched him as he did that, smirking. He may have left the hotel to avoid unwanted clients, but this is something he's not avoiding.

Fantasies playing inside Hansol's head went on until he flipped him off, slowly entering Seungkwan, who let out an audible gasp. Once he's fully in, he started moving that made the bottom grasp for the sheets, his head crashing the soft pillow. Hansol thrusts his hips at a building pace, slowly getting faster.

Hansol kept growling, leaving trails of kisses at Seungkwan's shoulders. Seungkwan let out soft moans and whimper, grabbing on the dear sheets for his life.

"Han...sol..." He squeaked, turning his head to the side where his lips are met by Hansol. His arms wrapped around him, thrusting faster that made Seungkwan lose his mind that he moaned as they kiss, wanting to touch Hansol but he can't due to being pressed down forward.

"A-ah--!" He moaned, separating their lips for heavy breathing, trying to look at him. "P-plea--ah-- l-let me t-touch y--"

The other smirked, softly biting his earlobes. "Hm?"

"Hans--ah!" Seungkwan tried to muster it out, only to get more pleasured by Hansol. Their noises were heard in the whole room, and since it's already late, the fact that Seungkwan is this loud and they could be heard made Hansol turned on.

The top felt walls clenching around his member as he continuously penetrate Seungkwan, who made him catch air as his hole pulsed. Hansol then went deeper, only for him to feel that his release is near, his thrusts getting sloppier everytime he rammed himself into a coming Seungkwan.

The two came on their highs together, but it never stopped.

Seungkwan's fingers lost grasp of the sheets when he felt the other exit him, feeling the warm liquid oozing out his core. Hansol flipped him over, staring at him with lust-driven eyes. Seungkwan blushed, looking away when he saw his state. 

And that night, Seungkwan knew he's gonna fuck up for getting so tired, knowing that it is sports event within two days when Hansol made that sure his neighbors will hear them as they go for another round, and another.

/

_ **Next day, Friday, 02:07 am.** _

_ **Choi-Luchesse Corp.** _

Things start to go down on Hansol's family agency all because of a sudden explosion by the basement. It was past 2 am, and the explosions made were surprisingly created by only one person.

The building was empty. No guards or anything, no one even there. The one causing the explosions kept his identity hidden, continuing to infiltrate the entire basement as if searching fot a way to enter until he was kicked by someone who's face is covered. You can tell that the newcomer was someone working for the building being targeted, so the attacker lunged forward, trying to hit the guy. He is way smaller than the one who just came, and it made him deadly as he's faster that the tall one. 

The smaller one managed to lock the tall guy's hands behind him, firmly stepping on his feet as he attempted to remove his mask that revealed someone he doesn't know. He saw his kind features, his soft eyes and basically innocent looking face. The exposed guy then managed to escape the lock and hit the unknown attacker at the back of his head, only for him to dodge it. Before he could do something else, the attacker got away, sprinting off the building.

He maintained a good distance away the building he just tried to ruined before talking into his piece, disappointment laced on his voice. "CXJ22 speaking; building dissection failed."

He frustratedly ended the call, and unfortunately, someone heard his codename.


	10. Chapter 10

** _Two weeks later._ **

The sports day went pretty well. The event that Seungkwan and Mingyu took part in taking care off went smooth, but they say that bad days usually start with good mornings. The school's sports event started at ten in the morning and ended around four in the afternoon. Seungkwan and Hansol decided to go at the cafe near the school after being dismissed, celebrating their successful plan.

The two sat at a corner, waiting for it to arrive. Seungkwan's eyes wandered to Hansol's, who's staring back at him, too. 

"Something on my face?" Hansol asked, teasing Seungkwan that made him blush deeply. Their orders came just in time and Seungkwan took a sip of his drink nervously, trying to avoid the other's gaze. His blonde dyed hair fell on his forehead, making him blow it up, catching the other's attention.

"Stop staring at me!" Seungkwan exclaimed, covering his cheeks to avoid contact with the other. Hansol laughed, prying his hands offhis face. The two decided to take a walk, and hand in hand they did it. The almost setting sun in the sky made the two walking around seem a dramatic aesthetic. 

"Mingyu is so sweet, you know." Seungkwan broke the noise in between the two of them, sipping his drink afterwards. The taller winced at the mention of his name; he somehow hates the second year for no valid reason. 

"Don't trust pretty faces too easily, dumbass."

"Says the pretty face who fucked me one night and tried to be my friend the next day."

Hansol's face darkened into a shade of red. "Would you really not forget that?"

"How can I if that's our first encounter?" Seungkwan pointed out, amazed by how stupid he actually is. "You expect me to forget the first time we met?"

"I mean, you can start off when I introduced you my name, yeah?" He asked, as if wanting it to be that way. "Not the other one."

Seungkwan laughed at that. "Stupid. You make me want to kiss you right now..."

"Sorry?"

"I mean that." 

The two stopped their tracks, looking right at each other's eyes. Their drinks went half empty, but their gazes are fixated on each other's strong stares. Seungkwan somehow wanted to take his words back, but the other seemed so into it that it had gotten inside his head. 

"Aren't you braver now?" Hansol spoke softly, holding his hand with his free one. 

"I take it back." Seungkwan giggled, leaving Hansol behind him as he happily trailed. He was stopped as the other pressed down his lips against his, not buying what he just had said. 

"...sorry." was his statement after he softly pulled away, trying his best to look in his eyes. "I thought I have to do that first before Mingyu can."

Seungkwan is in a state of shock. How does he react to that kiss?! Hell, he fucked with many men every night, but why is Hansol making him feel weird within just a single kiss? That's definitely weird, right? 

"You think he likes me?" 

'Stupid!' Seungkwan mentally screamed at himself. He mentally facepalmed himself for asking that instead of saying something related to the kiss, but whatever. 

"Of course." Hansol confidently stated, and this time, he enveloped Seungkwan into a hug, pressing a kiss on his forehead. "You're mine starting today, and I won't let anyone hurt you or touch you, even in your job."

"That's just stupid." Seungkwan retaliated, staring at him with disbelief painted on his face. "Hansol. We are classmates. You are my client at night. I am not your boyfriend, or anything romantic. Please."

"And why not?" Hansol asked, stepping closer towards him. The back of the garden park was silent and dark, and there's only one lamppost to support them. "You really only see me as your moneymaker? Not someone romantic?"

"What—"

"Say, Seungkwan. Why are every prostitutes like you has to have a guy to hold on to, acting so sweet together with them then suddenly rejecting the pure affection given to them?" He lowered his gaze to match Seungkwan's, who looked so sad yet so angry. "You only want sex for money, right?"

The entire mood drifted from light to heavy, which totally ruined Seungkwan's happy mood since the morning. His hand traveled across Hansol's cheek, slapping him. His chest suddenly feel so heavy, as if wanting to scream at him for what he just did. Seungkwan wanted to, actually. 

"You tell me that as if it's my choice to be like this; are you stupid stupid, Hansol?!" Seungkwan's voice cracked, but his eyes made no drops of tears. It's just him being himself. He looks like he's pretty good at hiding his real emotions.

"Hell yes, I am stupid!" Hansol turned to him, his voice raising. "Why did I even trust you, that is. I like you but you are too dumb to not feel that, or even return that. I'm such an idiot, right?!"

"Then stop making it look like it's my damn fault why you're like that!" Seungkwan retorted back, balling his fists to stop himself from doing something. "I'm sorry if I don't feel the same way!"

A lie, or is it?

"Let's just stop talking to each other, then." Hansol ended the conversation and walked away, turning his back to Seungkwan, who looked like a mess. He wanted to scream at him but he couldn't, and who knows why? It hurt Seungkwan to hear those things coming out from the mouth of someone whom he thought is finally his friend. 

Tears flow down his cheeks and that's when he walked off, too. 

Maybe it's an end of something he never thought would happen.

/

Seokmin never thought he'd be such an expert of a third wheel when it comes to his friends. 

The poor second year just got dragged into a hangout with Soonyoung and Jihoon. The three became even closer since Seungkwan started to get too absorbed with Hansol, and it made Seokmin sad since he missed his dongsaeng so much. The three entered a bowling alley, picking lanes to play.

"Do we really have to do this, Soonyoung ah?" Jihoon complained, looking like he wants to go home. Seokmin noticed this and laughed out loud, adoring how cute he looked. 

"Please! It's just for once." Soonyoung let out a huge smile, his eyes almost not visible from smiling too hard. Jihoon is tired to argue so he just went with it. An hour of staying there and something finally clicked inside his head and Jihoon suddenly went too happy at the sight of games. Successfully forcing the two to play games by the online cafeteria, they set up their usernames and started playing.

Both Soonyoung and Seokmin gasped as Jihoon won another level, causing them to play another one as they're convinced that Jihoon's superb gaming skills is a form of cheating. Someone happened to pass by behind the three, and that random passerby widened his eyes at the sight of something familiar in one of the screens of the three.

CXJ22.

Is either Seokmin, Jihoon, or Soonyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ hey y'all 😂 hope y'all didnt expect this part to come this fast (i guess?) w/i the story. we always need angst in this world full of fluff 😂  
♡ also, did i reveal the guy behind that codename too soon? (;


	11. Chapter 11

_ **Next day. Monday, 07:21.** _

_ **Moonlight Hotel.** _

Jeonghan kept shaking Seungkwan awake, being disraught by the wall clock that reads 7:21. His hand went over his blond hair, agitated by how the sleeping boy won't wake up. 

"Kwannie, you're gonna be late at school!" Jeonghan reminded, still earning nothing from the younger but a stir. Seungkwan shifted positions, proceeding to hug the pillow next to him and went to sleep as if nothing happened. Jeonghan let out a sigh, amazed by Seungkwan's stubborness. Since the hotel closes earlier this time and he made sure that no random stranger gets Seungkwan booked every night, the older is sure that something was disturbing the younger mentally or emotionally, maybe even caused by someone.

"I guess I'd let you skip school today," he finally gave up, although reluctantly, and left the room. 

Seungkwan woke up at around 2 in the afternoon and it broke Jeonghan, who just knew that he got up while doing his 'business'. The younger went to fix himself, greeting the same people around him before getting his lunch. His heavy aura seemed to attract his colleagues, causing some of them to gather up his table.

"Did somebody hurt you?" It was his younger brother figure, Donghyuck, who sat beside him and softly asked. Donghyuck is Irene's younger brother who takes care of every record in the hotel. He does not work like how Seungkwan does, but it is a fact that they are extremely close. It made him sad for seeing him this quiet, which is so unusual of him. "Hyung?"

Seungkwan let out a silent smile and said nothing, proceeding to eat. Donghyuck's heart clenched that made him hug Seungkwan, cooing him. "You are pretty, hyung. Please smile..."

"Thank you." Seungkwan faintly replied, his lower lip starting to tremble. His fight with Hansol in the park is what made him like this; he would always think of how it even happen and why things seem to escalate pretty quickly. How did it even ended like that? Why do they have to not talk to each other? Seungkwan silently blames himself that he don't want him to see him in this state; it might break him even more. 

"Hyung." Donghyuck pulled away from his cuddle, now locking one of his arms to his. With his puppy eyes, the younger boy plead him to tell what happened, but the other isn't just caving in that made him eventually give up. 

"...I'm sorry for disturbing you.." Donghyuck pouted, feeling guilty. "But please don't be so sad, okay?" He looked at Seungkwan, who's now looking at him. They would usually have a happy talk with each other and it hurt Hyuck to see his friend like this. Seungkwan stared at the younger's face with soft, sad eyes, listening on what he has to say. "Just remember you can tell me anything."

"Thank you, Haechannie." Seungkwan weakly smiled, earning a hug from the other before he left. He was once again alone, making him overthink of what happened yesterday. Seungkwan's mind traveled to what happened yesterday, slowly deciphering every word Hansol spat on him.

_"You really only see me as your money maker?"_

_"You only want sex for money, right?"_

"Am I really that bad?" He asked himself, tears slowly flooding his cheeks. He wiped it away immediately soon as it dropped, grunting. "Why are you like this, Seungkwan?"

His mind went blank that day, still in shock, totally breaking him.

/

_ **Wednesday, 06:12.** _

Jeonghan forcefully went to wake Seungkwan up every morning that week until he finally succeeded. The blond knew that it was 'someone' that bothered Seungkwan to the point he missed school for a week. However, while they're seated inside the car, Seungkwan still kept the reason why he's like that to himself, bothering Jeonghan that it made him uneasy.

Throughout the whole morning in the car on their way to school, Seungkwan sat in silence, staring outside the window, trying to clear his mind from the event last week. Hansol really did make his impact on him. 

'How am I supposed to face him now...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ sorry for today's short update ;;


	12. Chapter 12

Seungkwan was once again stiff from his classroom seat. His gaze does not move to his left side, nor his head does not turn into that direction where Hansol is seated. He kept bugging Chan to exchange seats with him, but the younger guy kept rejecting him and told him that he's enjoying his place. A sigh left his lips, knowing that he's never gonna have his seat replaced. Seungkwan composed himself, trying to push that unwanted memory back his brain. He mentally reminded himself to not be fazed by Hansol, whom he can feel is staring at him right now. 

Their teacher left the room, ending their class and is the start of another. Seungkwan bowed his head, trying to fall asleep when he felt a tap on his shoulder that made him freeze.

"Please be not Hansol, please be not Hansol-" he silently muttered before lifting his head up, seeing Chan. A smile spread across his face. "Are you now allowing me to switch places wi—"

"No." Chan laughed, handing out a dark blue box to him right away. "I almost forgot to give you this. It's from the Mingyu guy."

"O-oh." Seungkwan replied indifferently, somewhat reluctant to receive the box. "What is this?"

"I don't know either, he just told me to give it to you." Chan hummed, shoving the box once more. "Ya, stop staring at it and take it instead, hyung."

"Thank you," he grabbed it and smiled, placing it down the table. It was the first time Mingyu gave him something like that, and his first instinct is to dial his number, hoping to talk with him. The other line isn't responding, assuming that the he's in class that made him sigh. Seungkwan stretched, his eyes glued on the interior of the box. He flipped it over, seeing a small pocket that revealed a small memo.

'I don't know. Just take it, maybe? :D -Mingyu'

"What the hell." Seungkwan chuckled, tossing the box inside his bag when their next proctor arrived. 

/

Mingyu came at school during lunch break, panting as he looked for a blank table. There was a small slit on his cheek that was threatening to continuously bleed once it gets worse, and the whole reason why he got that is from a guy whom he encountered just a while ago. 

This guy was incredibly tall yet Mingyu's still taller than him, wearing a dark and serious expression on his face. He attacked Mingyu on his way to school, knowing that he's running late, marking his dagger on his cheek that made it have a slight visible cut. Mingyu waa about to retaliate when the guy got away, sprinting. 

"Ya, Mingyu!" A voice called for him, showing Seungkwan waving at him. Mingyu smiled and signaled him to come over, the other happily obliging. Seungkwan let out a loud, fat laugh when he saw Mingyu's hair extrenely disheveled and is panting too hard. "What happened to you?"

"I..." He tried to catch his breath, finding the right words to say. "...nothing."

"What's that on your cheek?" Seungkwan gasped, nearing towards him, taking a close look of his wound. "You got this just today, yes?"

"I'm alright~" Mingyu hummed, taking Seungkwan's hand off his face. "Don't worry."

"Mingyu." Seungkwan huffed. "What happened?"

"I accidentally hit the tip of the book I'm reading." Mingyu lied, acting to scratch the back of his head and leaving a shy laugh to cover it even better. "I'm clumsy."

"God," the younger facepalmed. "Take care next time, alright? I might have to look after you."

"Thank you, I guess?" Mingyu chuckled, glad that he's getting his attention and trust even better. He looked around as if finding for someone then back to Seungkwan, who's looking for something on his bag. The absence of Hansol beside him made Mingyu intrigued, and he feel like he could take advantage of it this time. He just wished that he's gonna give a good reason. "Er.. where's the guy you're always with?"

Seungkwan took off the box Chan handed off a while ago, placing it on the table when he heard that question that made his mood switch. He was about to say something when he got silenced, and Mingyu suddenly felt guilty.

"Sorry-"

"It's alright."

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

/

Instead of going home, Seungkwan and Mingyu went for a walk, roaming around the whole amusement park at the scene of the sun setting. Seungkwan revealed that the two fought a week ago which helped Mingyu unlock Seungkwan's background. Seungkwan felt disgusted with himself as he tell Mingyu everything — from him being a dirty worker at a young age to the words Hansol gave him — and basically lost energy after stating everything. His eyes got watery but he tried his best to not to cry, especially not in front of Mingyu. 

Instead of being happy with the information he got, Mingyu felt his heart crushing. Seungkwan's words really had gotten inside him that made him feel lucky to be someone privileged due to a job that's not about selling yourself to other people. Mingyu suddenly had the urge to protect Seungkwan from anything though his main purpose for befriending him is to lure him to use him as a bait for their rival agency to surrender to them.

Seungkwan is silently waiting for Mingyu's response, wanting him to say something. Half, or most of his thoughts started to cloud his mind negative things, like Mingyu doing the same thing as what Hansol did. He tried to get rid of those thoughts away but he just couldn't now that it is most likely to happen.

Instead of words, Mingyu stopped their tracks for him to envelope Seungkwan into a hug, using his other hand to caress the blond's head.

And that's when tears escaped Seungkwan's eyes.

/

Seungcheol positioned himself at the dark bridge, carefully placing his gun at the edge. He is currently at the Choi-Luchesse night meeting where he hopes of targeting every critical victim that's connected to Hansol, no matter if they're his parents, relatives, workers, or even his lover. His agency and Hansol's family are actually rivals at work, which started way back when they were young.

The two Choi companies are both good friends and would initiate crime activities together in the country. They would either be tasked to assassinate someone in the state with a higher position or break into a restrictive place to steal something dangerous; their high-end dangerous jobs led them to their extensive killing skill. Their feud started when Hansol's parents killed Seungcheol's parents, who happened to be their joint company president at that time, by accident. That careless mistake lead to the switching of the joint company's president to be replaced.

It was Byunghoo, Seungcheol's older brother, who took over the place. Being the president of such a deadly organization weighed on his shoulders. The killers of their parents still remained unknown, until a month later, Byunghoo followed, who was also killed by the someone in the same group as his parents' killer. What drove Seungcheol mad is that he was there on that mission, and he saw who killed his brother. 

It was Hansol, who at that time only had a few training of their job. Shock made Seungcheol cry, and that's how he separated the merged company on his own and planned to get back on the other Chois. 

Seungcheol feared that he'll be assassinated next, but he won't show it. He had a philosophy that he must not die before he fully avenged his family, who was assassinated by the people whom he treated as his second family at a young age. Sharing the same surname, Seungcheol treated Hansol and his younger sister his siblings, and they are extremely close. Seungcheol would even bring Hansol to his classroom and exchange lunch when they were still kids. It was just that traumatic event who made his heart become stone cold; he was mold by his experiences.

The guests soon started to leave one by one, and his prompter signaled that his primary targets are leaving the building. Someone from his company managed to disguise themselves as a guest, and that's how he got track of every movement they say. 

His eyes placed on the rear sight of his weapon, seeing Hansol's family leaving the place. Carefully he filled the thing with ammo, and bang.

/

Commotions happened inside, and Minghao, being one of the disguised spectator of the event, pulled his act. Alongside that familiar small agent that goes by the codename CXJ22, they knocked Hansol's sister off, making her unconscious.

"Take her to the van." Minghao ordered and the other nodded, carrying the lifeless girl. Her parents are ahead, and one of them are shot dead as panic started to rise in the setting. A smirk left Minghao's lips but he soon felt a whip on his leg, causing him to lose his balance and land on his arm. 

"I knew it was you, Minghao." The attacker said, looking down at him. Minghao grunted and had a blurred sight of who he is, but he retaliated, only to fail and fall down the floor, unconscious.

Or not.

"You've always been weak." The voice said, grinning. "I think it's time for you to grow up." He turned Minghao over to see if he's actually lifeless, but a blow on his face was what he received when he turned him around. 

The attacker is now the one lying down the floor, holding his bleeding nose from Minghao's punch. 

"I think it's time for _you _to grow up, Jun." Minghao sternly said, looking down at him. "You chose the wrong side. You'll regret it "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ before anything else, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CARATS' ANGEL YOON JEONGHAN AAAAAAAAAAAAA  
♡ so yea 😂 i now revealed the reason why coups is that mad with vernon and his family oop  
♡ and a new character!! + the mysterious appearance of CXJ22... again. idek why i gave him that codename 😂  
♡ also!!! i published another seventeen au called 'Shhh'! it's suspense/thriller themed, so look out for it! i hope y'all read it too hhhhhh


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ enjoy some gyuboo ig~

_ **01:07 am.** _

Seungkwan's nights were back to what it usually is. His clients would take advantage of him like they usually do and give them pleasure. Seungkwan felt sad that Hansol's not there to take him out on these nights, and it made him angry at himself. He is disgusted with how he pathetically look like, being fucked as a business just to make a living. He definitely don't want this, too, but this is how he grew up.

Seungkwan's empty mind started as he finished cleaning himself up after his last client for tonight, where he had a total of four. It was around one in the morning when he decided to buy food at the convenient store as the diner down their place is now closed. He styled his hair and put his coat around him before stepping out the place, indulged by the warm air that hit him. 

The convenient store may be farther than expected, but Seungkwan loved to walk. It helped him calm his thinking, but tonight isn't what he wanted. His mind still ponders around Hansol. He badly wanted to apologize to him, he wanted to talk to him so badly that even the thought of the boy made him sad. Hansol is something Seungkwan never thought he'd have, and that's where it hit him.

Does he like him?

"Aish," Seungkwan stopped his trails to facepalm himself, getting his thoughts cleaned. "No. He hates you."

The boy continued. He's determined to not be distracted by him. Never. Seungkwan took a turn in a dark alley where a night club is still going. A group of bystanders saw him, giving him a smirk and called him names that made Seungkwan uncomfortable. 

"Isn't he the guy from Moonlight?"

"I heard he's one of the best workers there~"

"What if we play with him?"

"Hey, cutie! I'd pay you thrice the amount you're being paid, just let me fuck you."

Laughter erupted and Seungkwan just made his pace faster. At times like that he just wanted to sob and never appear again. It's one of the reasons why he hates himself so much. However, the blond conditioned his mind before continuing to walk, entering the store. He walked through the aisles and grabbed what he needs before proceeding to pay. 

The cashier asked for his payment when he suddenly froze at the sight of marks vandalized on Seungkwan's neck. The other felt uneasy and just laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry, I'm such a mess." He politely apologized before getting out the place, frozen when he saw the group of men in the club alley, making him reenter the store. Fear wrapped his eyes, almost watery. Seungkwan reached for his phone to call for help, calling Mingyu without any hesitation.

"...M-Mingyu..?"

"You alright? You're stuttering."

"C-can you pick me u-up by the c-convenient store?"

"It's late, why are you there?"

"...j-just.." Seungkwan seemed so lost for words as he saw the group of men outside, waiting for Seungkwan to come out. One of them gasped upon seeing him reenter the store, telling something to his companions that made them look at him. The younger is shaking with fear and had a hard time talking on the phone. Mingyu then sensed something was wrong so he told him he'll be there in a few minutes after tracking his address. Seungkwan's hand trembled, biting his lips to prevent himself from crying as waves of memories he'd like to forget came, triggered by the event he's experiencing now.

Mingyu arrived after a few minutes, entering the convenient store to see a pale Seungkwan, alarming him. They stepped out the store and the comments are back, irking Mingyu.

"You didn't told me you have a boyfriend!"

"We could've just fucked!"

"What the fu-" 

"L-let's just g-go." Seungkwan pleaded, holding tightly into Mingyu's hand. The taller guy seemed threatened and worried so he bring him inside his car, driving away to maintain distance from the guys. He stopped by the bridge where nobody is before looking at Seungkwan, who's crying. 

"Hey." Mingyu spoke softly, turning to Seungkwan. The other won't speak and signs of breathing irregularity showed; the younger was having a panic attack. Mingyu didn't know what to do so he told him relaxing words, trying not to hurt him in case that the one he's doing won't work. 

Its been minutes before Seungkwan can speak, and all he did is to hug Mingyu, who felt soft and protective all of a sudden. He wrapped his arms around him before pulling away, wiping his tear stained cheeks. Seungkwan held his hands holding his cheeks and looked at him before looking down.

"S...sorry for c-crying i-in fr-front of y-you again." Seungkwan whispered and Mingyu shook his head.

"You don't have to say sorry, please." Mingyu made him look at him as he speak. "Seungkwan, you're doing good, okay?"

"You think I am?" He asked, slowly calming down.

"Of course." 

That night, Seungkwan and Mingyu had gotten closer and the younger told him the reason for his sudden episode, and that just made Mingyu feel something towards him.

He felt the need of protecting him though his work says otherwise, no matter what the cost is.

/

News reached Hansol's place, and much to his dismay, Hansol's frustration with himself was now topped with sadness and anger.

His mom died because of the assassination last night and his younger sister went missing. The news shocked Hansol and screams filled his room followed by things getting thrown down the floor. His first instinct is to act like that before calling his dad, his hands and lips shaking.

"D..d..da...dad." Hansol spoke, his tears falling down his cheeks. His grip on the phone is too tight that it might be crushed any moment, but from what just happened, he don't care anymore.

"Are you alright?" His dad spoke, and the other line also exposed that they're on a crime scene since the siren is audibly blaring. "Vernon?"

"Why..?" Was all Hansol could say before losing it. "Wh..what happened?! W-where's m-m..mom and S-Sofia? W-why?"

"Calm dow-"

"How the fuck would I?!" Hansol screamed, his tears angrily flowing down his cheeks. "You sent me on a place where I couldn't fucking help to go there and now you're telling me to not panic and calm down?! Dad! Mom just died and Sofia was abducted by who the fuck knows who! How am I supposed to calm down?!"

His heart pained his chest from beating too fast and his head started to throb. He is mad at himself for not being able to do anything— he could've been there at the scenery and got killed or abducted instead. Hansol would be happier if he was the one who got there and not his mom or younger sister. 

Air started to vacuum his lungs and he had a hard time breathing because of crying too much, finally sitting down leaning against a wall, his hands snaked on his hair out of frustration and anger.

"Listen, I was there the whole night." His dad spoke. "I saw how it happened. The loud sound, the blood, every single thing. Hansol. Please be strong, please. Don't stress yourself out; I promise to solve this alone. Do not worry, you're still young."

"Dad..." Hansol's tone shifted from anger to pure sadness. All he could do is sob and that's when he ended the call. Hansol cried into his knees as he hugged them, his thoughts all going insane. 

"I'm sorry."


	14. Chapter 14

** _15:44 pm._ **

Mingyu spotted Seungkwan sitting by the bench in front of the school hall, looking down and is unmoving. It was already their dismissal time so he thought that it was weird for him to do that, making him go to him.

"Kwannie." Mingyu called that turned Seungkwan's head to him. "Let's go?"

He softly smiled, but Seungkwan let out a small smile that didn't reach his ears unlike the usual. A sigh escaped Mingyu's lips so he took the seat beside him and held his hands softly.

"Seungkwan?" Mingyu asked, his voice gentle. 

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?" Mingyu asked, wishing that he is not pressing the younger one too much into telling him what's wrong. They ate together a while ago and Seungkwan is terribly quiet, as if something heavy is bothering him. He got it that he might still be traumatized from what happened last night at the convenient store, but he wants to make sure. 

"Mingyu..." Seungkwan took a deep breath and that's when his lower lip started to wobble. "I..."

"You what?"

"I..." Seungkwan's heart hammered off his chest. Just by thinking of it, his head starts to spin. The more he wants to forget it, the more he remembers it. Seungkwan hates it why his mind does not work well on this type of situations especially when it's a traumatic one — is it because he's used to it? Is that the reason why his mind don't push those memories away like nothing?

"I'm always here to listen." Mingyu guaranteed, but he decided to not talk about it anymore. As more minutes pass by, the more Seungkwan's fingertips started to shiver. 

"...they touched me." Seungkwan stated normally, only lessening it to a lower one. Mingyu stared at him in disbelief; is he serious? He immediately knew who 'they' the other is talking about, and it made him mad that those men can still chase him after that. "I... I know I work as a prostitute so me telling this might look nothing. I'm fine, don't worry."

"That's not okay?" Mingyu grunted. "How did they even get inside your place? Where di—"

"Mingyu, it's alright." Seungkwan's nervousness from a while ago deteriorated, and he even tried to crack a laugh. "It's not like I'm not used to it... that's my work, anyway. They paid me for it, even."

"Seungkwan, that's not alright!" Mingyu gasped in disbelief. Is he hearing him right? "You should not be fine with that..."

"Let it be, Gyu." Seungkwan tried his utmost best to smile, holding his hand. "Let's go home?"

"Seungkwan..."

"Really. It's alright." 

Seungkwan just wanted to cry in front of him, but then he remembered Hansol's words when they fought. He now mentally slapped himself. Hansol's right that he's only there for the money, so maybe that's why Seungkwan let the guys do whatever they wanted to, as long as he's getting paid. It made Seungkwan realize that what he's doing is fine as long as he's getting something out of it, and he's convinced. 

/

"Seungkwan?" Mingyu called out, startled. They're on his car, on their way home. Mingyu's other hand fell on top of the gear when Seungkwan seemed to have misplaced his hand and gently placed it above his. 

"Hm?" Seungkwan looked at him, clueless. 

"Y-your hand..?"

"Oh." Seungkwan blushed and didn't move it away. Mingyu is starting to get confused. What is Seungkwan up to?

"You alright?"

"Can it stay a little longer here?" 

/

The assassination news passed off for almost three months now, but Hansol is still absent at school. He locked himself up his house, spending his time drinking his worries away. His right hand, Seokmin, checks up on him regularly but he always got thrown away.

Right. Seokmin works for Hansol's company, and he serves as his right hand. He lied at Seungkwan for telling the reason why he and Hansol are so close, but the truth is this. He trained with him all the way up here, and though he's older by a year, Seokmin treated Hansol equally. 

"You will not kill yourself by drinking too much alcohol, Hansol." Seokmin sternly said, confiscating the bottles away from the table. Hansol let out an unintelligent sound and laughed, grabbing it back, only to fail.

"Would you shut the fuck up before I shove that up your ass?" Hansol laughed. Seokmin sighed; he knew that he's too drunk, and he's so mad. 

"Seungkwan is looking for you, you know." Seokmin managed to say, and he's not lying. The first few days Hansol isn't anywhere to be found was him with Mingyu, but as months continued, Seungkwan gushed to Seokmin and started to cry out of worry. Being his friend, Seokmin comforted Seungkwan, only for him to tell that he misses Hansol, but of course he won't admit that to him.

_"Please tell me where he is, hyung.." Seungkwan sobbed, wiping his cheeks. "I know he was disgusted of me because of our fight but I did not expect it to be like this..."_

_"What fight?"_

_And that's how Seokmin managed to find out that Seungkwan works as a prostitute after how many years of being secreted. That sudden revelation didn't help Seungkwan, and instead, he begged Seokmin to not leave him too. _

_"Hyung, please." Seungkwan cried and cried. "Tell me Hansol's alright and I'll be fine." _

_"Seungkwan..." Seokmin's tone softened, feeling his friend's sadness. _

_"I miss him, but I know he doesn't." _

"As if he does." Hansol changed his way of speaking, turning serious at this point. He may be drunk, but that's where he gets so honest with everything. Hansol truly lost his head for drinking too much. "I fucking miss him, too. I want him, but I'm extremely stupid... I know... Stupid... Me."

"I can't believe I'm gonna reprimand you this way, but you are such a big dick for telling those words to him back your fight."

"How did you know?" Hansol gasped, pointing to him before laughing out loud. 

"Are you stupid? He's my best friend." Seokmin grumbled. "Hansol. Get your shit together because you are going to school next week."

"But-"

"I say shut the fuck up and don't 'but' me." Seokmin scowled. He does not care if he'll take him seriously but he still reprimands him so Hansol would actually have something on his damn head. "You are going back next week, or else I'm gonna slice your head off."

Hansol wasn't able to hear the last sentence as he had fallen asleep by the kitchen counter. Seokmin sighed, annoyed.

"Why are you so hardheaded!" He exclaimed, frustrated. He cleaned up after him, throwing the liquors away when Hansol mumbled something.

"I love you, Boo." 

/

Hansol wanted to go home immediately after watching Seungkwan and Mingyu got closer every single day they're at school. Mingyu often visits Seungkwan every dismissal hour and helps him clean up his things, teasing him even. Seungkwan would always told him its fine but Mingyu always insists, and the taller one, this time, smirked at Hansol's direction, before he left the room. 

As much as Hansol wanted to punch the hell out of Mingyu, he also envy him for getting that close with Seungkwan. He misses Seungkwan so much. Hansol regretted every thing he said to the shorter guy which made their distance stretch out from both sides of the line. Hansol knew that Seungkwan got extremely hurt from what he said, and Hansol just hit himself for being that stupid.

He silently watched the two go over Seungkwan's locker and he can only see that they are laughing after Mingyu almost dropped his books. Seungkwan playfully hit Mingyu's arm, causing Hansol to frown. As much as he badly wanted to talk to him, he can't force himself to go to him because of his own stupidity. He always made a mental note to himself to talk to him one of these days, but seems like he still has no courage over it. 

The two head out the building, causing Hansol to sigh. He got out his hiding place when someone knocked him towards a room, causing him to grunt. Turning back, he saw that guy he would never expect to see.

It was one of Seungkwan's friends. Jihoon.

Jihoon lunged towards him with a dagger, and Hansol was easy to dodge it. They are currently fighting inside the stock room, so Jihoon threw the dagger he saw scattered towards Hansol's direction, wounding a part of his ear. The smaller one grabbed a long broom and started swinging it towards the other, who looked scared and confused.

"Why the hell are you targeting me?!" Hansol let out a confused shriek, wanting to fight back but doesn't know how he'll start. He is amazed on how the other can pull him up, but the other side makes him suspicious. Who attacks their opponent without anything covering up their identity?

The shorter boy screamed, managing to hit the wall behind Hansol. "Are you stupid? I want you dead! What's the point of hiding behind the mask and silently plot your lover's death if I could kill you by myself?"

Another wave of came towards him and it successfully hit his head, making him dizzy. Jihoon smirked, dropping his weapon as he walked near him. Hansol curled up in the floor with a pained expression, rubbing his head. 

"What... do you mean by that..." Hansol felt like he's gonna be hit one more time, so he softly reached out for anything before Jihoon reached his place. The small third year laughed and kicked the dagger away, stepping on his wrist and spoke softly.

"I'll let you go, maybe now." Jihoon laughed. His chinky eyes and cute cheeks tells otherwise; behind it is a sinister sadistic agent who is tasked to kill the main target, amd instead of hiding, he's doing it exposed, knowing that he'll win. "But look out for your baby, Hansol. Seungkwan is nearing his death right now."

He grabbed the dagger, looking at it as if mirroring himself before looking back at Hansol. He turned that dagger into his neck, as if he'll wound him if he tries to break free from it. Hansol, who is stiff all of a sudden, started to worry lots, but not because of his state, but because of Seungkwan. 

"Just a little more~and tada! He'll die." Jihoon smiled and started laughing. Hansol's frustrated and angry expression made him try to break from Jihoon's foot, but he can't. For a small guy, the third year seemed to be so strong. "You don't like him to die, right~?" 

"Fuck you." Hansol growled and Jihoon laughed even more. He pressed the dagger nearer, touching his neck this time. "Why the hell are you so bad?! What do you want from me?!"

"Oh, you wouldn't even wanna know." Jihoon hummed. 

"Just don't touch Seungkwan, you dick! Just kill me." Hansol growled, his head fuming up suddenly. "Don't you fucking hurt him."

"Oh, love." Jihoon laughed and composed back to his serious face, smirking softly. "I'm not the one who'll kill him~ watch out for his current admirer. He'll sweep your Boo away from you, and that's when he'll let Seungkwan's head explode."

Time stopped for Hansol. A particular person came into his mind from what he said, and damn. He knew it since before, when he noticed him stalking the boy any time.

Kim Mingyu.

/

Mingyu successfully brought Seungkwan home, memorizing his address now. Jeonghan wasn't able to pick him up once again for he's locked with a client. Seungkwan was extremely thankful for Mingyu that he tiptoed and hugged him softly, smiling cheekily before waving goodbye.

Mingyu's troubled thoughts bugged him as he drive himself alone. His main intention is to make him fall and wipe Seungkwan out, killing him. But what he's feeling now isn't what he wanted. 

The tall guy starts falling for Seungkwan instead, and wants to be very protective of him. For now, he can't imagine killing him. Mingyu still wants to be with Seungkwan.

He does not want to lose him. 

/

It was ten in the evening and Hansol silently treats his blood-stained ear in his comfort room. Jihoon's words hasn't left his head every now and then. He now knew that someone is after him, but what bothers him isn't the fact that he can die any moment, but because of Seungkwan. Hansol was greatly disturbed by how Jihoon told him everything, and though vague, Hansol knew his thoughts are correct. 

A sigh escaped his lips. He finished doing what he has to,but stared too long at the mirror in front of him. On the table was the medical kit and his phone, and that's when he planned to call Seungkwan after how many months of avoiding him purposely.

With shaking hands, he pressed on Seungkwan's number, waiting for him to pick up.

"Please..." Hansol pleaded, bracing himself for what happens next. There's a lot of things he wants to tell him, and overloading his brain with it don't even help him. For now, he wants to ask how is he and how is he doing. Hansol surely missed him lots. 

And it's not funny as he truly do miss him.

The other line went beep, getting no response from him. He grunted, placing his phone down the table. Of course he won't talk to him, what was he even thinking? 

"Damn it," he cursed, slowly getting mad at himself. "I miss you."


	15. Chapter 15

_ **09:52 am, Moonlight Hotel.** _

Seungkwan squinted when he woke up, his head hurting as he struggle to turn around. The cold floor is what he's lying on, and around him are a bunch of unknown men ages 30s, lie naked. Along their sleeping bodies are scattered clothes and used condoms. Seungkwan's memory then came back to him, remembering what happened to him and the eight men.

He quietly stood up, picking random clothes there before going to the bathroom to check on his self. He closed the door, seeing his current state. Hickeys are carelessly scattered around his body, especially around his neck and collarbones. Hand prints are traced on his wrists, forming bruises around them.

His heart hurt seeing his own body like this, but he can't do anything. He chose to be like that, and though his higher classmen told him that he just can continue studying, he refused. Seungkwan would feel bad if he won't repay their kindness, but sometimes his decision saddened him.

Seungkwan struggled to wear the oversized shirt when someone opened the door, revealing one of the guys he had 'business' with last night. Seungkwan's eyes brimmed with tears; he's extremely tired from what they do to him, and his instinct told him that they might do something to him this time, too.

"I'm going home, Min." Seungkwan hinted, tone of fear on his voice.

"You are so ugly, jeez." Min rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him, locking it.

"Give me my money." Seungkwan demanded, his shirt already on. "I'm going home."

"Not if you won't give me another round~" he smirked, winking at him. Seungkwan knew it, but he's tired.

"Min—"

"I'll double the pay." Min raised, and Seungkwan shut his mouth. He doesn't like it, but he's too tired of arguing with him. Min interpreted it as a 'yes', laughing in victory as he unzip his pants and pushed Seungkwan against the lavatory right in front of the mirror. "I know it. Sluts like you are always on it for the money. What a whore."

Seungkwan bit his lip as he felt him entered and started moving right away. His hands grabbed the sides of the lavatory, not wanting to look at the mirror. He doesn't want to see getting pleasured from all those dirty business, no.

As much as he hates it, moans left Seungkwan's mouth and Min seemed to like it, so he pulled his hair backwards, hurting Seungkwan's neck. This allowed him to see his pleasured face in front of the mirror, and it remained like that until they finished, where he lifelessly fell down the floor, his bottom hurting a bit. Min threw the money right off his face before leaving, causing Seungkwan to sob silently.

/

_ **09:30 am, Pledis High.** _

Two months and Hansol is silently killing himself from secretly watching Mingyu flirting and serving Seungkwan. He would always intentionally stay back inside the classroom just to see how Mingyu would often tease the younger, in which the other responded back with a pout. That pout always gets him every time and god, Hansol wants it so much. 

"Why are you so mean, give that to me!" Seungkwan pouted as Mingyu lifted a book up high where Seungkwan had to tiptoe. Hansol would watch them with an envy heart; he doesn't even know why he's doing this. 

Mingyu just chuckled so Seungkwan playfully hit his stomach, causing him to crumble and the younger snatched the book away from him. Seungkwan poked his tongue out, making Mingyu laugh.

"Cute,"

"I'm not trying to be cute..." Seungkwan huffed.

"What you did is just cute." Mingyu chuckled and poked his cheek. He grabbed Seungkwan's things. "Let's go?"

"Mm!" The other obliged willingly and he let Seungkwan go out first. Mingyu then turned around to look at Hansol, whose eye contact isn't happy.

Mingyu smirked, knowing that he's winning. Hansol hates it how he's using every opportunity to flex on him just because he knows that they had an argument.

/

_ **11:40 am, Pledis High.** _

It was lunch time when Seungkwan waited for Mingyu to finish his classes. He sat outside the room, humming a song when they got out. Students left the room and Seungkwan looked for Mingyu, only for Seokmin to show.

"Seokmin hyung!" Seungkwan greeted, making Seokmin hug him.

"Baby!" Seokmin gasped and kissed his friend's cheeks platonically, looking at him. "It's been years... at least tell me, Soon, and Jihoon how are you and that Mingyu guy." His brows wriggled which made a pouty Seungkwan.

"Shut up, we're just friends." He frowned. "Anyway, may I talk to you about something later?"

"Oh, I'll love this." Seokmin smiled and looked delighted. "A story from my bestest friend, at last. Of course!"

"Thank you..." Seungkwan smiled softly and waved off as Seokmin headed to the cafeteria. Seungkwan sighed and saw Mingyu alone inside the classroom, still sitting and is seemingly doing something.

"Hyung," Seungkwan called, and Mingyu's head raised. The other gasped, as if he forgot something.

"Oh, Kwan." Mingyu exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I forgot, I forgot."

"It's alright." The other laughed awkwardly, rubbing his head. "You seem busy... let's just talk next time?"

"No it's fine, let's just talk now."

"M-may I enter?"

"Sure! Sit here." Mingyu stood and led him to the seat right in front of him, turning it so they'll be facing each other. Seungkwan giggled and looked at the sketch on Mingyu's table, his eyes filled with amazement.

"So you can draw..." Seungkwan exclaimed, nodding his head. "You're such an artist."

"Shut." Mingyu laughed and pulled his seat closer to Seungkwan, their tables hitting. "Its our arts activity. I was busy drafting something since we'll pass our drafts today."

"That's such a bummer," the younger pouted. "You can do that~"

Mingyu laughed it off and slowly continued his drawing, asking Seungkwan what'll be their topic all about. Just this morning when they're on their way to school, Seungkwan bugged him for them to spend lunch together, which is weird since they always do. Mingyu cracked the code that maybe Seungkwan's about to tell him something.

And he's right.

"Would you ignore your friend if you had a fight? Like you're friends... closest of friends?" Seungkwan started, carefully choosing his words.

"For a few days, I won't." Mingyu answered honestly. "My friends and I usually take three days off to cool our heads off when we had a fight."

"Is two months a long one in that type of cases?"

"Two months?" Mingyu repeated, not believing what he just heard. "Two months, yeah?"

"Mm." Seungkwan nodded and that's when his mood started to fall. "Hansol's been avoiding me since the day we fought."

"O-oh." Mingyu stopped sketching for a while after he heard that name. Of course, it's always Hansol whom Seungkwan will look for. No matter how much he's always there for him, he'll always find Hansol. Its so strange that Mingyu immediately turns to hate him everytime he'll say that name. Can't he just look for him at once?

"Does he really hate me that much?" Seungkwan frowned, pouting. "Am I that bad? I mean, I always look after him. Though he's not here, I'm worried about him. My thoughts are always about Hansol, it's sick."

Mingyu couldnt bear to hear it more, so he leaned forward to kiss Seungkwan. His eyes closed, but the other was in a state of shock. Seungkwan's eyes are wide open with his lips stiff as hell. The kiss wasn't intense, it's only a soft one but a long one. Seungkwan's eyes closed after a few seconds before Mingyu pulled away, looking down at disbelief.

"I.." Mingyu started, looking for words to say. "I may sound selfish but, I'm always here, Seungkwan. I know it won't be easy for me to replace Hansol but I'd always try my best, you know?"

Seungkwan's cheeks flushed, suddenly heating up. His heart started beating too fast as well and his insides went jelly after hearing that. He may not be that genius smart level but did Mingyu just indirectly confessed he likes him?

"Uh.." Seungkwan started off awkwardly. Of course he wouldn't want to give Mingyu any motives, but he really sees him only as a friend. No more than that. His heart screams another name, and its not Mingyu.

But that's all just what he feels now.

Who knows when it will change?

"Sorry." Mingyu straightened himself and laughed awkwardly, his sight not meeting Seungkwan's. "I got too delusional for a moment."

"What?" Seungkwan chuckled, humming. "That's alright."

"Ignore that kiss, sorry." Mingyu is a blushing mess, and instead of getting sad that he might get treated the way he didn't expected to, he's now embarrassed. "Sorry, I really didn't mean it, oh my god what was—"

"Mingyu, it's alright." Seungkwan chuckled, wanting him to look at him. "Hey, look at me."

The other obeyed for a short while, averting his gaze another scene after complying for like, a minute. Seungkwan laughed and held the side of his cheeks, looking at his eyes.

"It's alright." Seungkwan guaranteed, and that's when he may have started confusing his feelings for Mingyu.

"Would you still be alright after I tell you I like you?" Mingyu finally confessed, getting his point straight. He couldn't take it any longer; he hates hiding it anymore. 

Instead of having an indifferent reaction, Seungkwan chuckled and held Mingyu's hand, stroking it with his thumb.

_Don't give me any more physical affection, _the taller one thought, fighting the blush creeping off his neck. _I might kiss you one more time._

"That's totally alright." Seungkwan smiled standing up to pull him into a hug. Mingyu knows that he's rejected, but the younger's actions isn't making him get what he really intends to do. 

"Y-you're alright with me liking you..?" 

"Of course. Best friends like each other, right?" Seungkwan laughed, causing Mingyu's smile to fade. "I like you a lot as a friend, hyung."

Behind the door was a shocked Seokmin, who accidentally saw the whole thing—including the kiss, and Jihoon, who look so unimpressed and serious.

"Did Mingyu really just did that?" Jihoon asked in disbelief. Seokmin closed his eyes shut, regretting what he saw.

"I just want to get my juice box." Seokmin huffed, feeling bad but also wanting to laugh. "And Mingyu just got friendzoned, eh."

"For a minute, Seokmin." Jihoon excused himself silently and went at the comfort room, pulling his phone out, only to talk to the prompter which directly speaks to Seungcheol.

"Mingyu just committed Human Error 47, sir." He talked out of disbelief. That was a violation of their work ethic — where their agent falls for their prey. Jihoon got scared for what may happen to Mingyu; he knew that this would happen.

/

Minghao hopped on his motorcycle as he got ready to assassinate another person on his deadpool. It was one of the Choi-Luchesse's agent who keeps interfering with his work: Wen Junhui. They met at the Choi-Luchesse night meeting when Jun noticed suspiciousness on Minghao's movements the entire night. Minghao was the one responsible for Sofia's disappearance, and he had her locked up at their company for reasons. He knew that he can use her against Hansol.

His anger on Jun didn't stop after that. His plan was wrecked once again when Jun interfered and threw a toy on his rearsight, causing him to pull the trigger and hit a power source, which caused a wide blackout on that place for three days.

It was almost night, and Minghao failed to locate Jun. He had his bug installed on his target, but he felt that he could've spotted it and threw it away. What was he expecting?

Minghao sighed and stopped his tracks to go to the cafe to order when he saw someone familiar sitting at the end of the room, talking to someone with medium-length hair. His eyes couldn't believe it; Minghao never knew that he has a side like this.

He waited for his order before intentionally choosing to sit behind them. It was a one-person table, so he's good and it won't look like he's stalking them. Minghao watched Seungcheol and that unfamiliar girl talk, weirded out by that.

"We can't have anybody but he can?" Minghao blinked, and that's where he was spotted.

"Ya, Minghao." Seungcheol leaned on his right, looking at Minghao, who looked scared. A deadly and spontaneous assassin getting scared of his boss looks so funny, but that's their case right now.

"Sorry-"

"Why don't you come join us?" Seungcheol offered that surprised Minghao. He hesitantly stood up and is unsure if he'll go sit at the chair between them but he did. He looked kind of awkward when Seungcheol introduced him to the girl he's with... or not.

"Yoon Jeonghan." The presumed girl was actually a fine lad, which startled Minghao. His deep voice shook Minghao, and Jeonghan find it funny. "Are you alright?"

"I thought you are a girl-" Minghao blushed, bowing down in apology. "Pardon me."

Jeonghan raised his hand, signalling he's cool. He laughed and they continued conversating the whole night.

/

Seungkwan met Seokmin after class hours as he waited for Mingyu. The two are classmates, and Seungkwan was relieved that he only had to wait at one place.

Meanwhile, Seokmin, who happen to sit behind Mingyu, gave him the worst judging look ever. It is not because of how Mingyu actively participate in class, or because of his view getting blocked. It's because of what happened last lunch break, when he caught him kissing Seungkwan. Seokmin promised to look after Seungkwan after he had a fight with Hansol for the younger one is extremely sensitive with his feelings, and now, from what he had seen, Mingyu is playing with his.

It was finally their time to go home when students got out the room, and Seokmin went out last, as usual. Mingyu did the same, too, so Seokmin rolled his eyes, as if annoyed by his presence.

"Ya, Kim Mingyu." Seokmin called, crossing his arms in front of him. Mimgyu turned around, smiling softly.

"What is it?"

"Stop playing with Seungkwan's feelings." Seokmin bravely stood up, walking near him. Though the other is way taller than him, he looked up his face with a stern expression. "Leave him alone."

"But I'm not-"

"That's what Hansol told him too before they fought." Seokmin replied. "Seungkwan is extremely sensitive with his feelings and he gets attached too easily, you know. I hope you won't take advantage of him for that."

"Seokmin, I like him." Mingyu retorted back with all his courage. He definitely didn't want to end up telling what he truly feels for Seungkwan , but he just did. After weeks of being confused with himself, Mingyu finally placed the pieces together. "I like your friend. I may look like this but I genuinely care for him. I bring him back on his room whenever its already time, I go with him every break time to keep him company, I bring him home safely every night. I promise that I have no intention to hurt your friend; I'll protect him. Though he rejects me, I won't get tired.

"I like him a lot, please don't judge me too easily just because of what happened with him and Hansol."

His words doesn't go with his real intention. He might have forget but he doesn't. Mingyu works as an undercover agent that's tasked to lure Seungkwan closer before he can abduct him to use him against their rival company, but in the process, Mingyu fall. He started to have feelings for Seungkwan, and though he knew that Seungcheol might punish him for this, he's determined to distract him to free Seungkwan away their dirty hands. He'd rather be killed for failing his job instead of Seungkwan being in danger because of him.

Seokmin's eyes closed, as if focusing on Mingyu's face. "I may not be as smart as you in this room, but I can comprehend what I hear."

"What do you mean?"

"Take care of Seungkwan or else I'll break your neck."

"Of course."

/

Seungkwan got home with the help of Mingyu. It was a tradition for the two of them now since Hansol ghosted him. Seungkwan was delighted that he have someone look after him. He entered the hotel, punching his timecard on the attendance checker. Irene saw him and waved hello, asking him how's school and Seungkwan just replied briefly with a smile. He headed to the elevators, pressing buttons here and there.

"That was under construction." A voice spoke beside him. It was Jungwoo, one of his friends inside the place. "It stopped working just a while ago morning, reason unknown."

"Oh." Seungkwan pouted, nodding. "Thank you, Woo."

Jungwoo smiled and continued walking. Seungkwan sighed and went to the staircase. He hates walking there, but he have to. Upon walking, he concentrated thinking of what he'll do for tomorrow when he heard giggles and moans just near his place.

"Are the rooms not soundproof now?" Seungkwan blinked, hurrying. On the second story revealed five rooms on the left, while a big, dark space lingers on the right. Seungkwan traced where the inapprorpiate sounds are coming from, and it led him to a dark waiting area. He carefully twisted the doorknob, intruding inside. Seungkwan can't believe that someone just had to break the rules of getting a room and make a mess on a public place, where they can be heard. Seungkwan's footsteps traveled and the sounds went closer, their kisses now getting clearly audible.

"Mmf-- ah-" the voice moaned out before it turned into a laughter, followed by a deep voice laughing and grunting. That way led Seungkwan to another room, almost like the dead end of that dark place, where inside are the silhouettes of the two nasty people. Seungkwan can't believe he's doing this; he's always been this nosy. He silently took his phone out to take a picture that'll serve as an evidence that they made love on a restricted area, only for him to get a loud ring for a call.

Seungkwan gasped and covered his mouth instantly, panicking to turn the phone call down. He didn't bother to look who it was and turned it off instantly, hitting the support rack behind him that caused various toys hit the floor, creating more noise. Seungkwan knew he's fucked, and footsteps are heard from inside that room and he don't know where to go. He placed an effort in bringing the toys back into the rack when the lights turned on, making him brace himself.

"Seungkwan?" A panting Jeonghan got out the room, causing Seungkwan to turn around, surprised. His hair was disheveled and the button of his shirt looked messed up, and that's how Seungkwan managed to connect the dots.

"What are you doing inside?" Seungkwan asked, standing up. "I thought that was not allowed?"

"Oh, it is." Another man got out the room, standing beside Jeonghan and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"And who are you?" Seungkwan asked, swatting his hand off his brother figure's waist and pulled Jeonghan closer, causing him to giggle. "Sir, there are rooms in this hotel and I'm not letting you do my hyung inside a restricted area."

"But that's exactly the fun there." The man pulled Jeonghan back, making him sigh. "Why are you even here? You just disturbed us."

"Am I supposed to say sorry?"

"Exact—"

"You two, shut up." Jeonghan laughed but is secretly done with how the two behaved. "Seungkwan, this is Seungcheol. Seungcheol, this is Seungkwan."

Seungcheol raised his brows in surprise as he heard that name. "Seungkwan?"

"Yes, as in Boo Seungkwan." Seungkwan sassed back, putting a hand on his waist. "S-E-U-N-G-K-W-A-N. Seungkwan. Boo Seungkwan."

Questions and answers piled up on Seungcheol's mind before he could crack a smile. So this is Boo Seungkwan. "What a talker."

"I don't like you for my hyung." Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

"I'm Choi Seungcheol," he reached his hand out, smirking. "'twas nice to meet you."

"My ass. As if I'd shake that hand of yours."

"Kwannie."

"Sorry, hyung." Seungkwan huffed and stopped his sassy act. He immediately left the place, leaving the two alone. Seungcheol has this sinister grin on his face, his thoughts now filled with Seungkwan and what to do to him now that he saw him up close.


	16. Chapter 16

Mingyu decided to join with Seungkwan's friends on today's break. Looks of judgment is what he got from Seokmin, who still clearly remembered what happened between him and Seungkwan. Mingyu avoided Seokmin's gaze as much as possible, but since they are only three there and he's not that close with Soonyoung, Seungkwan's third year friend, he tried his best to avoid him. 

"Why is Jihoon taking so long?" Soonyoung huffed, looking around the place. Mingyu's ears perked up on the mention of that name, making him stop eating. Seokmin raised his brows upon seeing Mingyu's reaction, sensing something's not right.

"Jihoon?" Mingyu repeated, wanting his own listening skills to be deceiving him. 

"Yes, Jihoon. Lee Jihoon." Soonyoung replied, blinking at him before looking around once again. Mingyu's face paled, stiff from what he heard. 

Jihoon is an undercover agent whom he works with at their company, and if Mingyu is tasked to lure Seungkwan closer him so they could abduct him anytime without doubt, Jihoon's task is to kill him. Seungkwan's killer is right under his nose, and Mingyu couldn't even do anything about it. Once he made a move against him, he'll turn out to be a traitor and would right away be terminated.

"Are you alright?" Seokmin asked, wanting to connect the dots together. Seokmin is Hansol's right hand, but he's also their strategist. He may not do well in school like what people expected him to be, but his ability to link events with one another is beyond amazing.

'Something's wrong with Kim Mingyu.' Seokmin made a mental note, and that's when it started to go down.

/

Jihoon left Hansol in that room. He is still dizzy from what happened, and add to it is his head hurting from Jihoon's warning. He carefully stood up, determined to find Seungkwan and tell him to stay away from the two of them. However, Hansol is a hundred and one percent sure that Seokmin, who's also Seungkwan's friend, will protect him anytime.

But his mind couldn't be guaranteed. He needs to find Seungkwan and protect him himself.

Hansol stepped out the stock room and headed towards the comfort room to wash his face. Lots of things happened soon as he came back at school. The tap water runs in the background and Hansol stared at his own reflection by the mirror, watching the droplets of water fall down his face. 

It stayed like that for a whole minute when he started noticing something strange inside the last cubicle, where someone seemed to have leaned on the door. Hansol turned the water off to silently peek inside the cubicle, making sure that his footsteps aren't heard when what he saw surprised him.

An unconscious body and a note.

Seungkwan.

He remained unconscious, and Hansol didn't hesitate to pick him up. Up beside his head was a memo pad, infuriating Hansol. 

'I warned you to take care of him, didn't I?~'

/

Seungkwan woke up lying down his bed, with Jeonghan's worried face looking down at him again. It was the second time since this happened. Seungkwan's head rang, making him wince. He looked around, checking where is he.

"What happened to you?" Jeonghan welcomed with a question, asking in disbelief.

"I... I don't know." Seungkwan replied, his voice shaky. His neck felt weird, as if he feel someone's hands wrapped around them. "How long was I here?"

"Someone brought you here." Jeonghan replied. "He told me you were found unconscious on your school CR. What are you even trying to do?"

"Huh..." Seungkwan asked, confused. 

"That's what I'm supposed to be asking you." Jeonghan sighed. "Seungkwan. This is the second time this happened to you. Is everything alright at school?"

Seungkwan pursed his lips into a straight line, not responding a single bit. He's alright and doing fine in school, though. 

"Seungkwan?"

"Can I just sleep, hyung—"

"Nobody's sleeping until you told me what happened."

"No—"

"Seungkwan."

"Hyung, ple—"

"Boo. Seungkwan."

Seungkwan looked at Jeonghan, and there he saw how his look differs from before. Jeonghan is starting to get mad, and Seungkwan hated seeing him mad. Suddenly his lips started to wobble, as if he's about to cry any moment Jeonghan raised his pitch. Seungkwan had no choice but tell him everything that happened between him and Hansol, and Jeonghan was... surprised.

"...what's worse is that I think I'm in love with him!" Seungkwan finally blurted out, wiping his tears that just started flowing down his cheeks. "Hyung. I know I have no rights to be, but I think I'm in love with him.."

Jeonghan looked surprised, really. His hand went to hold Seungkwan's, feeling sad that his dongsaeng had to feel confused and hurt at the same time, but Hansol did it. Jeonghan knew Seungkwan because he took care of him since he was young, and he memorized that Seungkwan hates hearing ugly word directed to him, especially with his work. 

"Boo.."

"Hyung." Seungkwan looked at him, his head hurting even more but he couldn't care about it anymore. "I hate him but I love him."

"But he shouldn't have done that." Jeonghan replied, his voice now calming. "That's just so wrong to hear, especially it being said directly in front of your face."

"What am I going to do..?"

After having a conclusion into his head, Jeonghan made up his mind and decided to speak, although knowing that Seungkwan might disagree with him.

"Avoid him."

/

The birds chirped outside the window although the sun is nowhere to be seen. The clock rings at 5:00 am, indicating another day. Mingyu sprawled out of his bed, his head still spinning from his sleepiness. He had to sleep at ten o'clock last night after having a long talk with Seungcheol and Jihoon about Seungkwan, whom he is now involved with.

Yesterday, right after dismissal, Jihoon dragged Mingyu with him to talk with Seungcheol. Jihoon couldn't let it go since he noticed how Mingyu is slowly starting to fall for Seungkwan, which is against the rules. What made it worse is that the two almost fought because of the news that Seungkwan was found unconscious on the comfort room, making Mingyu want to stay behind. Jihoon disagreed and made his point that they should be going to their company to talk about his true feelings for his target.

"Fine! Yes I do like him, are you happy?!" After how many questions, Mingyu finally admitted. He can't keep denying them now that Jihoon told him he once saw him landing a kiss on Seungkwan's cheeks one time; it somewhat made Jihoon feel lonely, honestly. 

However, Mingyu couldn't understand why Seungcheol isn't even mad at him even for a single bit. Their head just laughed and even gave Mingyu a pat on the back, telling how cute that is. "Keep it up, Gyu. I support this movement."

"No punishments?" Jihoon immediately blurted out, looking confused. "I got a punishment for almost being in a relationship with someone that is not even in our hit list, but Mingyu — who started to fall for Seungkwan, who is our main target — does not receive even one thing?!"

"And who told you that hurting Seungkwan is a punishment, Jihoon?" Seungcheol asked in a mocking tone, making him ball his fists.

"Seungkwan is my friend, Seungcheol. He is one of my first friends when I first got into that school." Jihoon deadass stated, looking at him in the eyes. "Did you forget about that? Isn't that the reason why you chose me to be one of your undercover agents that'll spy against Hansol? Why are you making me hurt him now though that is Mingyu's business?"

"Oh, so you're using an emotional appeal!" Seungcheol gasped, pretending to be shocked. Little did he knew that Jihoon had a side like this. "That's your fault if you perceived that to be some type of punishment for you, sweetie. I was just testing your loyalty for me."

"I fucking hate you—" Jihoon was about to swing his fist when Mingyu stopped him, holding him back. Tears threatened to escape out of Jihoon's eyes as he still felt anger. "I hate how you're making us do this just because you are holding a grudge against Hansol!"

"You chose to do this." Seungcheol looked amused on how far Jihoon can go talking, knowing that he snapped him off to his limits. "I only chose you as a candidate, and you agreed. You complied. Your decisions, not mine. Your fault, Jihoon. You can choose to leave this company if you don't like it, I'm not stopping you. But why are you settling for this?"

Seungcheol smirked and Mingyu, who was the real intention of why they gathered up here, lost his words. He never saw the two of them like this, especially Jihoon, who looked calm and collected every time. His eyes diverted to Mingyu, who is trying to calm Jihoon down. Mingyu didn't know how Seungcheol can be such a good manipulator.

Going back to the current time, Mingyu fixed himself as he did things alone. He finished taking a bath, brushing his teeth, ironing his clothes, cleaning up... he's just waiting for his food to be done when he received a text message.

"From: Seungkwan

— good morning, mingyu! have a nice day ahead!!"

A smile formed on his lips as he read that. Seungkwan is the type to send these type of messages but for Mingyu, it hits him differently. His blush spread throughout his cheeks. He really is falling for someone he shouldn't be falling for.

— "Did you even eat breakfast? I'll meet you by the cafe near your place, okay?"

— "i already did hahaha. and thank you!! you better keep going too or i'll be sad. :c"

— "Kkkkk cute. I'll see you later." 

— "♡♡♡"

Mingyu grunted, not expecting those three hearts as a reply. His cheeks feel so warm as if he'll explode anytime soon. "Really. I'm falling for him but why... why am I falling so hard today?"

However, on the other side, Seungkwan's smile didn't even phase out. There is something with Mingyu that really comforts him, as if talking to him makes his problems go away, and Seungkwan really loved that feeling. 

"Kim Mingyu." Seungkwan softly whispered, smiling as he walk towards their meeting place. It was a good start for the two of them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ thank you for 1000 hits!! 😭 please enjoy this uhh gyuboo angst, i guess? ;)

These two might have classes tomorrow, but here they are, spending the night at the bar near Mingyu's flat. 

It was a late night invitation made by Seungkwan, who texted Mingyu, asking them to hangout. Mingyu was surprised by his spontaneity, and though he has work to do, he decided to take a break from it and enjoy the night with him. 

The two first went to see a movie, and that's when Mingyu asked him the sudden motive why he did that. Seungkwan admitted and told him that he wants to take a break from doing his work, catching Mingyu off-guard. He can't blame him though, he also wouldn't want to work like that. Seungkwan even told him he feels the need to go out these days, and it was a relief on Seungkwan's part that Mingyu's always there to go with him.

They are now taking a drink inside the place where music is blaring. There are lots of teenagers there too, but mostly are middle-aged people. The two sat by the counter, and Mingyu takes down shots of alcohol, but isn't drinking much. He wants to monitor Seungkwan, who is on the verge of doing stupid things as he's drinking and consuming a lot of alcohol.

"You're drinking too much..." Mingyu mewled, cooing the boy beside him who looked drunk. 

"It's nice to be young..." Seungkwan managed to say, holding Mingyu's hand and suddenly dragging him away the place. The taller guy was confused; where is he going? "Gyu.."

"Let's go home." Mingyu offered. They stopped at the hallway where no one is passing by. The door leads towards the exit, and the other on another floor. Mingyu wanted to bring him home. His tolerance for alcohol is high, and he's sure that he can bring him home safely. 

"Mingyu~" Seungkwan cooed, laughing this time. "Mingyu!"

"What's funny," he asked, finding his drunken state amusing. Seungkwan smiled, his eyes threatening to close because of the alcohol. He suddenly leaned forward and laced his arms on Mingyu's neck, causing the other to be shocked. Mingyu struggled to remove it; his weakness is right in front of him and any extra push, he might give in to temptation.

"I want to kiss you." Seungkwan whispered seductively, winking. Mingyu's mind is still under intoxication from his drink, making him smirk. 

"Really..."

"May I?"

And that's when it happened.

Mingyu started to slowly lose grasp of his head and closed the gap between him and Seungkwan, kissing his lips. His arms went to lock on his waist, and went to kiss him deeply. Seungkwan happily went with it and didn't pull away until Mingyu did, gasping for air.

"Let's go somewhere else.." he managed to say, so Seungkwan just laughed and held his hand, dragging him away the exit door as they walk towards a room. Seungkwan laughed and mumbled all the things he wanted to say until they both fell down the bed, with Mingyu on top of Seungkwan. Seungkwan pulled him down one more time to kiss him, and this time, Mingyu couldn't help but oblige.

"I... think... I like you..." Seungkwan whispered as he pulled away, smiling. Mingyu may be drunk, but he's still on the right state and he's sure he heard Seungkwan saying those.

"I like you too." Mingyu replied, his head starting to hurt. Seungkwan smiled and pulled him for another kiss, and this is where things got heated. Their kisses became deeper and deeper, and moans started to leave Seungkwan's lips as Mingyu left a hickey on his neck. All it did was bring Mingyu satisfaction and pride; he never knew he can make him do that sound. 

"A-ah.." Seungkwan moaned, holding the top's hand. The two continued sucking each other's faces off when something hit Mingyu and he softly pulled away.

He realized that he should not take advantage of him in cases of like this. Mingyu's sudden thought woke him up, causing him to look at Seungkwan, who looks like wanting for more. 

"Why.."

"I should not be doing this to you while you're drunk..." Mingyu panted out, guiltily looking at the kiss mark he left at the younger's collarbones. 

The younger boy chuckled, appreciating the other's action. Seungkwan pulled Mingyu for a kiss once again before giving him a hug.

"I love you, Hansol."

And that's when Mingyu's heart shattered.

/

Mingyu brought Seungkwan to his flat and took care of him. He lay him down his bed and took off his shoes and other things that may disrupt his sleep. He turned on the air conditioner and set his place more comfortable, and in the end, he felt... _sadness._

He actually drove the two of them home as tears fall down his eyes. Mingyu did not expect to hear Hansol's name on his kiss with Seungkwan, and he hated it. He felt defeated.

Mingyu sat down beside the sleeping body, facing his face. Seungkwan looked kind and even more beautiful as he rests quietly, and all Mingyu can do is smile sadly. His hand stroke his hair gently, lowering his thumb to his cheek down to his lips. He retracted it away the moment he realized how weird that is. 

"Why am I so dumb expecting that you actually love me..." He chuckled sadly as he watch him sleep, recalling events from a while ago. "Of course it always had to be Hansol... I have nothing to use against him that'll defeat him, yeah?"

Mingyu chuckled as he technically talk to himself. He definitely didn't give any single fuck about their classes tomorrow. 

"I know you might not hear me, but, Seungkwan. I love you." Mingyu held his hand as he looked at his face. "I'm always here, you know? I hope you'll love me back, too, though that seems impossible."

Mingyu sighed. He's not alone but loneliness is drowning him in pain. "I hope Hansol takes care of you, really."

He planted a kiss on top of his forehead before leaving his message before he go to sleep. "I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

Seungkwan woke up the next day with his head throbbing. The unfamiliar feeling made him nervous, causing him to look around. It was a classy room interior. There are minimalistic drawn paintings framed and hang on the wall, and beside him was a small night stand, where a tray of a glass of water, breakfast, and medicine are placed upon. His brows furrowed, thinking on who could that be.

"Hello?" He called, wanting to gain his balance as he tried to sit up straight. His vision suddenly started to spin but it faded afterwards. "He--"

The door exactly opened, revealing Mingyu, who's wearing an apron over his topless body. Seungkwan blushed, averting his gaze away. "You're awake."

"I was worried.." Seungkwan suddenly replied. "I thought I was kidnapped."

_That's until when Seungcheol hyung told me to, _he thought. "No." A small giggle escaped Mingyu's lips and he walked near him, sitting beside him. "Does your head hurt? You drank a lot last night."

"I did...?" Seungkwan asked, completely innocent.

"What, you can't remember anything from last night?" 

"Not really..." Seungkwan frowned, suddenly massaging his temples with his fingers. Mingyu sighed. 

_Of course he won't remember that... _the taller one thought, referring to their kiss last night. Mingyu stood up and smiled, telling him to eat before taking his medicine to relieve his headache. Seungkwan smiled and thanked him before watching him leave.

"Call me if you need something, alright?

"Thank you."

/

The two went to school the next day, and this time, all that Mingyu can feel is sadness. He suddenly spaced out since the other night. Seungkwan's calling for Hansol obviously broke his heart and threw him off although he's not expecting anything between them. He always know that Seungkwan is fond of the other boy just by the way he looks for him, and Mingyu envies that.

"...ya, Mingyu?" Seungkwan waved in front of him, tilting his head in curiousity. "Are you listening to me?"

"Mm." Mingyu nodded, snapping himself back to reality. They are walking around the whole campus this break, and Seungkwan decided to tell him a story of him and Hansol. He doesn't know but every time he hears that name, his inner self always want to scream. 

"Great." Seungkwan faked, not convinced. "You're not."

"I am.."

"Stop lying." Seungkwan stopped, looking at Mingyu. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. You're spacing out since yesterday..."

"I'm just... thinking about something."

"Mingyu, please."

"Sorry, Kwan." Mingyu let go of his hand, looking at his eyes. He is obviously reluctant on doing that, but he has no other choice. He wants to have some time to clear himself from all the physical affection the younger gives him as it makes him keep on hoping that maybe they'll have something between them. "Can I just... be alone?"

Seungkwan's face fell, gulping. "...why?"

"I just feel like it."

"D-did I do something wrong?" Seungkwan asked, his voice cracking. Mingyu's heart felt a pang; that's his weakness. "Mingyu..."

"Just for this day, okay?" Mingyu dragged the words out his mouth. He doesn't know how to say it to him; he's still upset about letting Seungkwan drink that night. "Sorry, really. I'll be fine the next day."

/

Hansol plopped down his seat silently, carefully observing the silent Seungkwan seated beside him. Seungkwan continues to doodle on his notebook but the other couldn't help talk to him. Something is bothering Seungkwan and Hansol can feel it.

"Are you alright?" Hansol leaned towards Seungkwan, who didn't even move a single bit.

"Mm." Seungkwan's tone is a bit down, slowing his pace on doodling. 

"Um.. I'm always here?" Hansol offered, and Seungkwan stopped to look at him. The two had a long eye contact with each other, letting Hansol know that Seungkwan isn't obviously in the mood. He still hadn't patched up with him personally and he's all brave saying that? Hansol wanted to slap himself. "S-sorry for that... um... fight..."

Seungkwan sighed and ignored him, returning back to his business. Hansol bit his lower lip, wanting to slap the hell out of himself from being this brave. He's aware of how he broke Seungkwan and the amount of courage he's having isn't clicking with it. 

"C-can we ta—"

"Hansol, please?" Seungkwan sighed, looking back at his paper then back at him. "I... I want to be alone."

"But Seungkwan, I wan—"

"Not now, please..." Seungkwan's voice threatened to crack and that is when Hansol backed away. "I just had an unclear argument with Mingyu and now you're adding... please..."

"Sorry.." he managed to say, but it surprised when Seungkwan mentioned his name. Hansol's eyes wandered at Seungkwan's face, but he can't stand it when the other left. Hansol followed him towards the comfort room, where Seungkwan just broke down into tears. Hansol did the first thing his instinct is telling him: hug him.

"Shhh..." Hansol rubbed his back, hushing the other boy. Seungkwan surprisingly hugged back, slowly falling down the floor. "Seungkwan..."

"I don't even know why he got mad..." He hiccuped as he pulled away, wiping his tears furiously. Hansol stopped it and wiped it for him, brushing off his hair above his forehead. "Why is Mingyu even mad at me when I did nothing..."

Hansol knew nothing so he stayed quiet and hugged him once again. "Calm down, okay? I'll try to talk to him."

_Why did I even tell that, _he immediately regret, but he's willing to do anything for Seungkwan. He just can't guarantee that he won't hurt Mingyu.

Hansol suddenly remembered Jihoon's threat that Mingyu is tasked to abduct Seungkwan once they had gotten closer. He hated it how he thought that Mingyu is harmless and thought that he is just some guy who flirts with Seungkwan on a daily basis.

Thinking about it makes him want to break his pretty face.

Seungkwan finally hushed down, but still remained enveloped around Hansol's arms. Hansol noticed it and is about to peel his arms away when Seungkwan's grip on him tightened, as if not wanting to let go.

"Hansol...?"

"...mm?"

"C-can you... m-my..."

"What is it?"

"My forehead kiss." Seungkwan blurted out, loosening his arms off Hansol. Hansol's heart fluttered; he missed doing that to him, and now that he's asking for it, damn. His eyes started tearing up. "Please?"

Hansol landed his lips on Seungkwan's forehead, and hugged him right after. Seungkwan rested his head on the crook of Hansol's neck, a small smile of relief growing on his face. 

"Thank you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ HIIIIII so finally, finals are over oh my god and it is our semestral break already!! hopefully i can update often now, hm? ^^~  
♡ also!! please read my other verkwan fic called 'aurora'! (i have nothing to promote so make sure to check it out 😂) that's all! ^^

It was unclear to him whether they are finally alright or not, so Hansol went to Seungkwan's place even at late night. There are many things troubling the boy, including his mother's death and his sister's sudden disappearance, so he's somewhat glad that he is starting to regain Seungkwan back. Hansol feels that Seungkwan is his safe haven to everything, so them fighting is a total nightmare for him.

Hansol took a shortcut and passed by the dark alley that leads to the hotel where Seungkwan works, and hell. That dark alley looks sketchy, as there are lots of groups of men drinking or doing drugs. He tried to ignore those until something caught his ears, making him suddenly mad, like very mad.

"God, I missed fucking that boy from Moonlight.."

"What was his name? Kwanseung?"

"What an idiot. He's Seungkwan."

"I want to do that again with him..."

"He said he hates it that we fuck him, but I remember him calling for my name when I was about to come inside him."

"He's such a hot one... when can we even spot him outside once again?"

"I heard he has an admirer, oh wait, _admirers."_

"For someone who looks so delicious, I would also be his admirer."

Laughter erupted from those group of old men, making Hansol's hands ball into fists. What did he just hear? Hansol stopped at a corner, glaring at the men as he continued listening. He admits that he missed a lot of details about Seungkwan for not talking to him for like, two months, but he is not expecting that this would happen to him in between those days without him.

"Can we fuck him again? I miss his lovely moans..."

"God, have you ever been sucked off by that boy? He's such an expert!"

"Blowjobs from Seungkwan are the best. He's such a whore."

"I love it when he begs for us to stop fucking him... Like, two dicks inside him would totally feel good but he keeps on denying?"

"What did you say?" Hansol finally stepped out, his brows furrowing. The group of men looked at him, astonished by his bravery. There are five of them, and they are all way taller than Hansol. 

"Who are you?" One of them laughed, flicking his index finger at Hansol's forehead, causing the other to wince in annoyance. "Are you perhaps one of Seungkwan's lovely admirers?"

The other laughed, until one of them realized who the younger one really is and slowly backed away. 

"Yes, I am." Hansol gritted, causing an eruption of 'oh's in there. One of them mock laughed and jabbed Hansol's jaw, causing him to lose his balance. That punch hurt, but Hansol didn't let it get through him though the stinging pain starts to scatter. 

"Well, sorry to say we raped your lovely boy~"

"Gun, stop it."

"Why would I, Hwanseong? You are such a co—"

"That's the son of an owner of an assassin agency! I know him! His people killed their rival's head—"

"Who the fuck cares? I'm giving him a lesson!"

"You—"

The two fought, and Hansol used it as the right moment to slowly escape. Once he got far, he started running even his head started to hurt, and that's when he finally reached the hotel. He entered the well-lit place, and on the accomodation area are women and older men either flirting or making out. Hansol made his way to the lady in the receiving area, who, if he can remember properly, is named Irene.

"Hansol!" Irene greeted, smiling in surprise. The other was surprised too, gasping in the sudden greeting.

"You know me?"

"Of course! You were always with Seungkwan~" she smirked, playing with the wine glass on her hand. "What can I do for you~?"

"Is he free?" Hansol pertained to Seungkwan, and its as if Irene understood what he meant. Her eyes suddenly searched for Seungkwan's name on the screen, seeing his next schedule that's about to start after five minutes.

"Oh no~ he's booked! His next customer would be on his place after five minutes—"

"Well, damn, can you um, cancel it?"

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Shin is a very valued customer here." Irene smiled, making Hansol grunt. "He surely pays a high amount of money to spend the night with Seungkwan, who is his favorite worker~"

"How much did he pay?"

"₩500,000."

"What?!" Hansol freaked out. The amount he paid made him dizzy, but he is desperate to check up on Seungkwan. He wanted to have a long night conversation with him; no sex or anything. He just wants to have a serious talk with Seungkwan.

"He is that rich, yes." Irene laughed. "But there are some who pays higher than that just to book our lovely Boo... really, how is he so lucky?"

Hansol finally made up his mind after debating with his own self. "Fine. I'll double the amount, just cancel that schedule, please."

"Such a brave young men!" Irene chuckled, leaning forward Hansol, giving him a scary look that intimidated Hansol. "I'm taking that request, but I know what you did to him."

"What?"

"I know you two fought, idiot." Irene hummed, causing Hansol to be surprised. "Everybody here loves Seungkwan, you know. One wrong move against him would equal your ban from this hotel."

"That's completely unnecessary—"

"Are you scared?" Irene teased, pulling away from their sudden close interaction. "Make him cry again and I swear I'll singlehandedly ban you from this hotel."

"...okay." Hansol does not even know why, but he's scared. He might look gullible but he totally didn't want that to happen to him. Irene finally cancelled Seungkwan's schedule with Mr. Shin and told him that Seungkwan has to go to rest, in which the other replied with an angered tone, not amused by it. 

"It's always our schedule that gets cut off!" Hansol heard from the other line. 

"I'm really sorry but you have to understand that Seungkwan is a student." Irene explained, lying. "Would you like to see your favorite getting hurt the next day~?"

Hansol wanted to puke at how Irene sounded so sincere. The other line finally subsided, telling the lady to tell Seungkwan his regards. Irene smiled at the final decision and happily placed the phone down, looking at Hansol.

"You're ready to go." Irene smiled. "He's at Room 218."


	20. Chapter 20

The sounds of shots getting fired echoed throughout the spacious, half-lit training room. The target that's 600 meters away from him started to get hit in its 'bullseye' areas, earning a clap from someone. 

"I wonder what's making you do well, Kim Mingyu?" 

"Would you like to shut the fuck up, Minghao?" Mingyu growled as he finished his shooting practice. Minghao laughed, grabbing a pistol from the array of weapons behind Mingyu, turning in to adjust himself at the moving targets when he pressed the start button. 

"Why are you so frustrated about that kiss?" Minghao teased, pulling the trigger that hit his target in the stomach. "Seungkwan's clearly drunk; that's so clear."

Mingyu didn't respond, taking a seat at the bench beside the weaponry. His sweat rolled down his forehead, taking a look at his bruising knuckles that came from his frustrated punches a while ago. He got to their place with a huge burden on his chest, and it's a surprise that it is not about work, but because of a boy.

"I can't believe that you can be such a high school girl," the other boy mumbled as he pulled the trigger once again. He reloaded it and stopped for a while to take a look at Mingyu, who now had his face buried on his gigantic hands. "You'll be fine, okay? Just make up your damn mind."

"I'm trying to!" Mingyu pulled away from that, sounding annoyed. "I'm composing myself!"

"Sorry~" he laughed, shooting a quick one that hit his target's head that caused a satisfactory smirk landing on his face. Minghao placed the gun down the table to walk towards Mingyu, who looked like he's deep in thoughts. "Why did you even do that to him, you always know that Hansol's there to sweep him back anytime~"

"I swear to god, Minghao. Shut the fuck up." Mingyu hissed, and that's when Minghao's provocative ass surrendered, throwing his hands up in the air. 

"Woah, woah. I'm shutting up, fine." Minghao replied. "But just always remember that. You're a slowpoke and Hansol's clearly not. At this moment, they're probably fucking now..."

A glare is what Mingyu gave him, causing the other to laugh.

"...or not. Whatever. Feel free to imagine, loser." Minghao stood up and finally left, shutting the door that echoed in the room. Mingyu was left alone, sitting down silently. He cleared his head. He remembered he told Seungkwan that he'll be fine the next day, and he's glad its the weekend the next day. Mingyu stood up and is about to leave the room when the door opened, revealing Seungcheol, who has a surprised smile on his face.

"Mingyu!" Seungcheol greeted happily, patting his muscled arm. "Why so serious~?"

"Shu—"

"Let me guess, it's about Seungkwan, no?" Seungcheol teased, smirking. "I met him one time, by the way."

"What?" Mingyu's interest suddenly perked up, wanting the other to say it's just a joke but none. 

"I did." Seungcheol confirmed, smiling proudly. "I never know I was fucking with his 'hyung' and he turns out to be the one who caught us.

"The boy's such a talker, but hey, he's amusing. You better guard him or I might do the same to him like what I did to his hyung."

"What do you mean?"

"You know. Lock him up on a room and fuck him until he can't walk?"

"Don't." Mingyu growled, the tone of seriousness on his voice dominating it. His hands immediately went to Seungcheol's shirt collar, anger in his eyes once he heard what the older one has to say. "Don't you fucking do that."

Seungcheol laughed out loud, patting him on the back. Mingyu slowly let go, but his fists are clearly balling tightly, itching to punch him out of a sudden. "You're really that serious!" Seungcheol finally got it. "Don't worry, I won't."

But Seungcheol clearly has other plans on his mind.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ tw

Seungkwan got out the bathroom, carefully wrapped around the silk robe as he walked inside his room. The atmosphere was now set, and he cleaned up after his other client just finished. He sat by at the end of the bed to dry his hair when someone barged in, causing his heart to stop.

_"Look at his pretty face!" The voice exclaimed, causing Seungkwan to shiver. Those are the men he saw on the dark alley a while ago who is clearly giving him hints of something bad. It didn't stop after one guy, but another four guys entered the room and locked the door, making Seungkwan's heart race. _

_"Look at that fine robe~" one of them gushed, pulling the robe off but Seungkwan held onto it. His eyes started to water, and his legs instinctively pushed himself off the corner of the bed, but they caught him. The guy ripped the robe off, exposing Seungkwan's naked body that made his eyes shimmer with tears._

_As if time's so fast, the five men started to undress themselves and started harassing him, doing him without any warning. Seungkwan's unlucky as the walls are soundproof, so no one can hear his cries. _

_"I-...ah--st-stop!" Seungkwan begged, wanting to break free from the sudden contact with him. He was being touched inappropriately, and he hated it. Its as if events from his younger self is starting to repeat one by one. Seungkwan yelled, crying loudly when one of the men shoved their member on his mouth, forcefully thrusting inside it. _

_Seungkwan's tears continued flowing, and that's when his body surrendered. He started gagging as the member thrusting inside his mouth flushed its warm liquid down his throat. His bottom's inside is started to get filled with their release here and now, and all he can do is gasp for air if they pull out of him. Seungkwan felt sick and weak, but it didn't stop right there._

_He was violently pulled and two members are inserted inside him, causing him to scream. He was pinned down by those guys, and the other three are jerking off above him, hitting his body with their release. _

_"Stop!!" Seungkwan cried out loud as pain spread on his bottom, feeling no pleasure. The older men just laughed and took it as a joke, ramming inside him all of a sudden. Seungkwan's screams filled the entire room that night, and nobody could even hear him. _

_"I-it hurts..." Seungkwan mustered out, shaking his wrists off their grasps but none. Instead, another member entered him, spreading more pain on his bottom. A taste of salty tears and the weird taste of their release is all Seungkwan can feel in his mouth. His cheeks only has tears wetting them, and his wrists started to form bruises on them. _

_One of the guys held Seungkwan's wrist tightly, forcefully making the younger boy pump his aching member. Seungkwan kept retracting his hand away, receiving a blow on his jaw, shocking him._

_"You really are brave for doing that?!" He growled, and all Seungkwan can do is cry. Three guys are telling dirty words as they rammed inside him and the other two pumped their hand around their members, shooting Seungkwan with their seed before one of them proceed to shove his member inside the younger's mouth and the other to touch Seungkwan's. _

_Seungkwan felt disgusted with himself but he could do nothing. He badly wanted to scream and though nobody would hear him, he did. Seungkwan's face was filled with tears and their disgusting releases, tainting his features. They came all at the same time, causing the younger to feel sick when they moaned in unison._

_Seungkwan was left panting too hard, pain spreading down there. He felt nothing aside from disgust and hate. He watched the five guys with dead eyes, not being able to move a limb._

_One of them collected paper bills from each one of them and collected a surprisingly big amount, then proceeding to kiss Seungkwan's lips, in which the other didn't do anything._

_"Baby, here's your payment." He chuckled creepily, softly caressing Seungkwan's cheek. "We'll meet you again, okay~?"_

_Tears left Seungkwan's eyes._

"Seungkwan? Seungkwan!" The voice suddenly gets clearer, and Seungkwan went back to his senses, clearly seeing Hansol right in front of him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ ey yALL SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! 🤣

"Let go of me!"

"Seungkwan, it's me, it's Hansol!" Hansol sounded so alarmed, and that's because of the scared look on Seungkwan's face. He looks like as if he just saw a ghost, and the fact that he looked pale made the newcomer worry. Hansol wrapped his arms around Seungkwan, and he surprisingly let himself fall into them. 

"What happened?" Hansol softly spoke, patting his hair. "Don't worry, it's me..."

Seungkwan remained silent, enjoying that pat on his head. His eyes started to water as he listened to Hansol's soft and relaxing words, making him calm down. He gently pulled away, looking at his eyes as if waiting for something. Hansol looked back at his and he grabbed his hand softly, rubbing his thumb against them.

"I'm sorry..." Hansol started, his gaze falling down to their hands gently rubbing each other. "I know two months is such a long time for the two of us... I'm such an idiot for telling you those words... I'm really sorry, Seungkwan. I don't know what's wrong with me that time-"

Seungkwan sighed and made him look at his eyes. "Hansol. Forget it."

"I won't." Hansol insisted. "I hurt you with words you really don't want to hear, and to think that they even came from me..."

"Shh.." the blond guy hushed, and Hansol felt even more guilty. He's the one who felt like crying. 

"Can you slap me?"

"What are you saying?" Seungkwan asked out of pure shock, looking at him with wide eyes. "I am not doing that."

"Please. Hurt me." Hansol braced himself. "I hurt you. Ple—"

"That was all in the past." Seungkwan argued, lowering his gaze to meet the other's. "I can't even hurt you... I don't want to."

"Seungkwan..."

"Please. We're fine now, okay?" Seungkwan smiled softly and that's when their mood lifted. Hansol, although feeling guilt panging inside his chest, smiled at him, albeit sadly.

/

The two were spotted hanging out by the park at that late hour, to where they fought. Hansol and Seungkwan know the terror wrapped around that area, and the way they went back to it made them feel brave. The two are seated to a bench next to a lamppost, with Seungkwan's hand still wrapped around Hansol's.

"What's this?" Their topic suddenly shifted from checking up on each other to Seungkwan's suspicious wrist bruises that made the other somewhat angry. Seungkwan tried to pull away but it was no use. Hansol had seen it.

"Um.."

"Did somebody hurt you?" Hansol asked in a hushed and slow manner, not wanting to trigger anything that might cause the other to panic. "These bruises aren't even on one wrist but both of them... and it seems that somebody grabbed you from these..."

"It's healing, so don't worry." Seungkwan tried to smile. Those bruises are from a recent happening when he was sexually assaulted by the group of men he thought he saw entering his room a while ago. He remembered how loud his cries are that night, causing him to stiffen on that sudden interrogation.

Hansol is trying to wait for an answer when he realized that he shouldn't have asked that. "I shouldn't be asking that.. god. I'm so stu—"

"Hansol, it's alright." Seungkwan cut his statement. "Don't be so harsh on yourself..."

"Does it still hurt?" Hansol asked, rubbing them gently. Seungkwan twitched at the sudden contact that made the other pull his hand away, feeling more guilty. That was Hansol's default mood that night; he doesn't even know where his courage to talk to him came from. He mentally slapped himself every time he makes the other feel stiff, awkward, or upset, and he's sure that his face might be red from all those mental slaps he got.

Meanwhile, the other boy felt happy. He missed talking to him, and it made his heart happy whenever he showed physical affection. Seungkwan loves those coming from Hansol, and him receiving them again simply makes his heart full. 

"A little bit..."

There followed silence. They just sat there for the next few minutes, wanting to just space out forever. Hansol looked at the shorter guy, and noticed that a small smile was formed on his lips as he stare at their fingers intertwining with each other. 

That made him smile, really.

/

Hansol decided to bring Seungkwan home after they realized it's late late. The two dropped by to eat for a while before going home, and Hansol kissed Seungkwan's forehead as a farewell kiss before they separate. 

"Good night." Hansol whispered as they hugged each other. "I'll see you, okay?"

"Take care..." Seungkwan's voice trailed off before he pulled away to look at him. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will." Hansol nodded. "You too, okay?"

The other smiled and another forehead kiss was given. Hansol made up his mind that he'll slowly court the other, and that means that he won't rush things for the two of them. He don't wanna tell him that either; he wants him to feel it. Hansol felt the need to change himself after hurting the other. 

"Good night."

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ ;; i'm sorry for not using the additional tags section bc it might ruin the work djjsdjkdjs!!  
♡ anyways, this is like, the first sm*t i've posted here and it may be pretty bad oml


End file.
